Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls
by Mystic Demoness
Summary: Jonathan Kent's life is changed when a young woman with a troubled past crashes into him. He takes her in and soon family ties begin breaking and shifting
1. Chapter 1

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Meeting (1)**

_**Chapter 1**_

Kagome ran through the streets pushing through people; her face a mask of fear. Down her back were four jagged cuts which were bleeding profusely. Her left arm hung uselessly at her side and her right ankle screaming in agony everytime her foot connected solidly with the pavement. She could feel her strength sapping out of her but she knew if she stopped now she would be dead. She saw the buildings die down and began running through the fields. She hoped she did not run into that rich asshole Lionel Luthor again, as he had nearly stalled her so long with his game of 20 questions that she was sure any distance she had gained between her and her relentless pursuer would be lost.

She cleared what seemed like another ten miles but still she could feel that Bastard gaining closer. However, she was beginning to suspect she was merely being paranoid. However, she chuckled remembering an old saying, "just because you are paranoid does not mean they are not out to get you." (A/N belongs to Gilmore girls. It was quoted by Lorelai) She thought to be supremely true in her case. Someone or something was always trying to catch her. She spotted a sign up ahead it read: Welcome to Smallville. Population 45001. The meteor capital of the world. She thought that was an unusual claim but she did not have the time to mull it over. Kagome's radar flashed red that Bastard was going to be upon her in little under a minute if she did not keep moving. She ran pushing her broken and battered body well past its limits. She was pushing past people in the small town in an attempt however futile it might be, not to crash into someone and hit the ground. However, we all know what they say happens with even the best laid plans…they usually crash and burn at the worst times.

Kagome was too blinded by her need to escape that she crashed right into a solid, muscular chest; her forward momentum taking them both to the ground. She landed right on top of the male in what would be perceived as a very provocative position. At first she had feared that it was that Bastard that she had crashed right into but upon a quick glance her fear was lessened as it was definitely not him. She knew though that this crash would be all the delay he needed as she doubted she could force her agonizingly broken form to start moving again.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Meeting (2)**

_**Chapter 2**_

Jonathan Kent could say with certainty there were very few things odd that happened to him. He had been buying some farming supplies in town and he had already loaded them in the back of his truck. He had just been about to go around and get in the driver's side of his vehicle when a blur crashed into him taking them both to the ground. The blur he could see clearly was a very attractive young woman with long raven black hair with blue and silver streaks throughout. Also, her bangs were crimson in color. He noted her pained expression as he maneuvered them both to a seated position. He watched as she gritted her teeth and tried to stand only to slide right back to the ground with her legs tucked under her. She grimaced in pain as the whole of her weight was pressing on her broken ankle and tried again only to land in the same position.

"Damn It," she yelled and she punched the ground in clear frustration as angry tears fell from her eyes.

Jonathan not knowing that she was injured already was afraid he had hurt her when they fell.

"Miss are you all right?" he asked.

"Kagome. Kagome Higurashi and no I am injured but it is not your fault, Mr…." she started softly.

"Kent. Jonathan Kent," he replied.

"Nice crashing into you," she joked trying to lighten the mood.

"Nice being assaulted by you too," he teased.

The laughter died as he caught sight of her left arm which was very clearly both broken and yanked roughly out of joint, as well as a dark bruise forming on the right side of her face. Someone had clearly punched her very harshly. He stood and offered her a hand up. She took it and she was just about to thank him. However, the thanks died on her lips as a shadow fell over them. He felt the shudder of terror go through her small, lithe frame and he looked behind her shocked to see what he did.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Meeting (3)**

_**Chapter 3**_

Jonathan knew if he was not seeing this he would never have believed it. He stared at this man with long silver hair and dog ears for what seemed like forever. His unnatural amber eyes reflected the sun and when he opened his mouth to let out a dark malicious chuckle Jonathan was sure he saw fangs. Jonathan gently pulled her to her feet and let her lean on his arm. He watched confused as she tried to hobble off. However, his confusion turned to horror when he caught sight of the four long jagged gashes down her back as if a bear had swiped its paw down her back. His attention wandered back to the stranger and than back to Kagome just in time to see her grab the edge of his truck to catch herself before the ground did again.

"Well human I gotta thank you. Well you and that greasy looking rich man. If it weren't for both of your delays I never could have caught her this fast," he said.

Inuyasha turned his attention to Kagome who looked at him with murderess anger and more than a little fear.

"Well ready to go Bitch? I think this pathetic game has gone on long enough don't you? You have no chance of winning with your power depleted," he taunted.

"Go fuck yourself Bastard," she hissed.

"No thanks I'd rather use you for that," he sneered.

"Back off Asshole she doesn't want to go with you," Jonathan shouted.

Kagome looked fearfully in his direction, Inuyasha looked pissed and Jonathan began to feel like he may have just stepped in a mine field as the creature advanced towards him.


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Meeting (4)**

_**Chapter 4**_

Inuyasha lunged at him but to his surprise Jonathan found himself being knocked down and rolling along the ground. Something landed against his side and he was shocked to see it was Kagome. He looked down and saw her left side had a jagged gash in it and there was blood on the creature's right hand.

"Ya know Bitch that bleeding heart of yours is going to get you killed," he taunted.

"Go to Hell," she snapped.

"Well Bitch ready to come with me?" he asked grabbing a fistful of her hair and yanking her face up to his.

"Like Hell Bastard," she defied spitting blood in his face.

Inuyasha saw red and he backhanded her across the face at full strength. She flew up and came down hard on her left arm and it made a sickening crunch which echoed in the silence. Kagome bit her own tongue until blood was filling her mouth to keep silent the scream of agony that wanted loose. Jonathan got up and walked over to Kagome and he sat down beside her. She managed to painfully get into a sitting position with her legs tucked to her side brushing Jonathan's. She used her right arm to push herself upwards so her face was inches from his.

"What are you doing?" Jonathan asked.

"Do you have anything sharp? A knife, an arrow a wire cutter

or even a nail file," she asked her lips practically brushing his and her warm breath caressing his face.

"I have a pocket knife," he replied.

She pushed herself back so she was sitting up against his legs with her back to him. Inuyasha growled pissed at the close proximity they had been in and still were in. He stocked forward yanking her harshly by her hair so she was kneeling forward on her hands and knees.

"Listen Bitch you belong to me," he snarled.

"I'll never be yours again. I would sooner die than have to live as your whore," she snarled.

He shoved her violently back causing her to land painfully on her already broken right ankle. She swallowed back a cry of pain and reached her right hand back discreetly placing it on Jonathan's knee as a cover.

"Hand it to me," she whispered.

Jonathan handed her his pocket knife inwardly wondering what she planned to accomplish against this thing with it. She closed her eyes and infused as much of her power into the blade as she could and threw it. It caught his left arm burning it from shoulder to wrist.

"I'll come back for you Bitch," he snarled.

"Don't I know it," she whispered brokenly.

She fell onto his chest exhausted and drained. She was drifting off to unconsciousness when she caught his whisper of a hospital. She shook her head no and than blissfully the darkness finally took her.


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Wake Up**

_**Chapter 5**_

Kagome woke up a couple of minutes later. She looked over to see Jonathan and than looked out the window to see she was in a truck traveling down country roads.

"Sorry," she apologized.

His head turned to her surprised to hear her awake. His eyes widened seeing two shallow cuts from her right eye to her chin which were dripping blood like tears were falling.

"What for? It isn't your fault," he said.

"But he was after me and now you got dragged into my mess,"

she said.

"Actually if memory serves I was the one that drew that Psycho's attention to me," he said.

"True. By the way thank you for helping me," she said softly.

"No problem. Why did you say no to a hospital?" he asked.

"It would be too suspicious. I heal way too quickly," she explained.

"Who and what was that?" he asked.

"Inuyasha he is a half dog demon. He is my ex but as you can tell that wasn't his idea and he refuses to let me go. He wants to possess me because I am part of her so I should belong to him too," she said softly.

Some of the tears she could not suppress managed to slip out from behind her closed eyes. Her tears to his surprise were silvery blue and they turned into gems as they hit her lap. He wanted to offer her comfort but he was limited on what he could do as he was driving.

"It will be okay," he said softly.

"I'm still waiting for that day," she whispered brokenly.

"So you ran into someone else before me?" he asked.

"Yeah a stupid ass. What was his name? Oh I remember now

Lionel Luthor," she said annoyed.

"Be careful of him," he warned.

"Believe me I know. Besides I would sooner strangle him than talk to him ever again," she said.

He chuckled and she started laughing until her ribs protested the action and she fell silent.


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Friends?**

_**Chapter 6**_

The drive was silent which aactually worried Jonathan more as it looked like Kagome was lost in her own thoughts which were obviously anything but good. He placed his hand gently on top of hers to offer her comfort.

"So how old are you?" he asked softly.

"Seventeen," she replied.

"So than you are only a year older than my son," he replied.

"So what is your son's name?" she asked.

"Clark. So where is your family?" he asked.

"Tokyo at the Sunset Shrine. Or they were…," she trailed off.

"Were? So where are they now?" he asked.

"In pieces in my house. A parting gift from Inuyasha," she said. She began sobbing as she remembered the bloody dismembered bodies of her mother, grandfather, and her younger brother Souta, as well as Boyou the cat. Jonathan stopped the truck, undid his seatbelt and hugged her gently. Her small frame shook with sobs and he wished that he were capable of killing that Bastard creature. He was way worse than Lionel Luthor by the sound of it. She clutched his shirt with her right hand her left arm still hung uselessly at her side which further enraged him. Her sobs quieted as she had cried herself into a fitful sleep. Jonathan scooted back over and her head rested on his shoulder as he drove to his house. He pulled up in the driveway not surprised to see Martha's car gone. She was always working lately. He gently lifted Kagome onto his back and her right arm instinctively wrapped around his neck. He was surprised at how accustomed she was to a piggyback ride he could tell she was because her grip was just right as if she had done it many times before.

"Welcome you will always have friends and a place to stay here," he said.

A smile lit up her face unnoticed by him.


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

**Healing **

_**Chapter 7**_

He set her down gently on the couch figuring that would be more comfortable than the kitchen chair would be.

"Thanks," she said softly.

"You're awake," he said softly.

"Yeah just a few minutes ago. Did you really mean what you

said?" she asked hopefully.

"Of course you will always be welcome here," he assured.

"Thank you for everything," she said.

She ducked her head to hide the blush which had covered her cheeks, as she was unused to such kind words.

"So do you think you could put my arm back in joint?" she

asked softly.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said softly.

"You won't be hurting me much more and my powers can't heal that," she said.

"okay," he agreed softly.

His hand gently rested on her left shoulder and she tried to ignore the feelings that went straight through her at his gentle touch.

"Ready?" he asked.

She nodded and gritted her teeth against screaming as he put her shoulder back in joint. She sat back against the couch.

"So how fast do you heal?" he asked.

"The wounds by tomorrow morning. My ankle and my arm a few days but no more than a week until they are good as new," she replied.

"Do you have a place to stay?" he asked.

"No," she replied with a yawn.

"You are welcome to stay here as long as you want," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

She fell asleep her head landing on his lap and her hands resting against his hip. His hands ran comfortingly through her long hair. He leaned back resting his head and drifting off to sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**WTF?**_

_**Chapter 8**_

Clark entered the house closing the door quietly. His eyes widened and he almost walked smack into the wall seeing his dad lying against the couch. The fact however, which had his eyebrows kicking up was the unusual young woman that was curled up on his lap. She could not be more than sixteen or seventeen which put her on an equal age range with him and his friends. Her skirt was so short and slashed that he had a good view of her black lace underwear which were bikini style and they were fit against a tight and toned ass. Her legs were long and toned as well. Her shirt was also almost non-existent. The material was slashed and he could see the starting of her black bra strap and the start of her ample cleavage. He was not sure how long he had stared at the girl but when he looked up he found his Dad was regarding him with a very amused look. However, the moment was interrupted as Kagome began fidgeting uncomfortably. Clark was about ready to laugh at the look of discomfort which was rapidly making its way onto his dad's face the more she moved.

"Stop throwing such power around Big Boy," she mumbled irritably.

Jonathan did not know why he should be so surprised by the fact that she knew his son had entered, as she seemed to be extremely sensitive and in tune to diverse life forms and power types. Kagome stopped shifting after about five minutes mush to Jonathan's immense relief and Clark's continued amusement at the flushed and relieved look his father now wore.

"So who is she?" Clark asked quietly.

"Kagome Higurashi she is our new guest. She is on the run from an asshole I will call Dog boy for now," he said softly.

Clark's eyebrow rose as his Dad hardly swore so for him to talk like that this guy must have been a real piece of work.

"Okay well I'll see you both in the morning," he said.

"See you in the morning," he replied softly.

Clark headed upstairs leaving Jonathan and Kagome downstairs who were both sleeping again.

Martha entered the house a few hours later and stared in shock at the strange and very attractive girl currently using her husband's lap as a pillow. She stocked over and roughly grabbed Kagome's left arm. Kagome let out a howl of agony and tears poured from her eyes. Martha had hauled her harshly to her feet and let go. However, Kagome's ankle refused to support her weight and she began to fall. Jonathan woke up and tried to steady her before she did any further damage to her already broken body. His name was suddenly echoed by two people in that eerily calm way which only women managed to make sound worse than a yell. Jonathan looked at them both very confused.

"Um excuse me Jonathan-San but just what do you think you are holding on to huh?" she asked.

He followed her eyes down and he turned red. He quickly let go of her chest and he helped her sit down on the couch.

"Way to go Dad," Clark teased whistling.

He started clapping in a mocking way before he doubled over and began to die of laughter.

"You are in so much trouble," Jonathan taunted.

"Me? You are the one with two women glaring Hell's fires in your direction. I think you are the one in big trouble," Clark teased laughing.

"Will someone please tell me what the fuck is going on around here?" Martha yelled.

Kagome was going to open her mouth but Jonathan beat her to it.

"I came across her earlier today. She was being pursued by a vicious Bastard and her injured body gave out. I helped her out and brought her here. She has nowhere to stay having lost her family at the same Bastard's hands so I offered her to stay here," he explained.

Oh sorry I jumped to conclusions and you are more than welcome to stay here," she apologized.

"Quite alright it was totally understandable given the circumstances," Kagome replied with a smile.

Martha smiled she liked this girl already.


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Closer to You**_

_**Chapter 9**_

Martha had left on a business trip to England. She and Kagome were getting along really well and there had been no more incidents. Well except for Kagome, Martha and Clark laughing their asses off when Jonathan had stuck his foot in his mouth each time worse than the last as he tried to begin a discussion with Kagome on how room and board would work and the petite young woman had smacked him across the face calling him a pervert and he hurriedly tried to rectify the situation. However, that incident had not hampered their growing friendship, as they were becoming increasingly closer. Kagome was currently sitting Indian style on the couch. She was wearing low-rise hip hugging jeans by Apple Bottoms and a short black midriff shirt. It read: I am not very good with names. Can I call you Asshole? She also had a navel ring which was a small black butterfly. In her ears she had multiple peircings. She had a black feather with crimson streaks in the right ear. In the left ear in the place of the one on her right ear she had a 4 link chain dangling down. Beside that unmatched pair she had a black dagger pair. Beside that a pair of black bats ones. Up about mid way she had a red rose stud pair. Above that a black stud and beside that a pair of white roses. Her hair was pulled up in a high ponytail with a few silver and ice blue strands to frame her face. She wore a red shade of lipstick and black eyeliner as well as silver eye shadow. She had used her powers one day earlier to shift all of her belongings from her old house to this house. Jonathan and Clark were amazed when in just 3 days both her arm and ankle despite how broken they were had healed completely and looked as good as new. They were also surprised that the wounds she had were completely healed and there were no scars left by those ones. They were also surprised when they noted a couple of tattoos. On her right arm from her shoulder to her elbow there was a black dragon; it had one silver eye and one red. The scales of the dragon had highlights of silver and ice blue as well as on its wings. The dragon was breathing ice crystals instead of fire. On her lower back starting at the base of her spine was a sword. It had a black hilt with a red flaming phoenix engraved in the middle. The blade was silver and the edges and tip looked sharp and deadly. From both sides of the phoenix and down the blade there were gold spirals; between the spirals and the edge of this image there were amber characters. On the right side of the sword was a white wolf with one ice blue eye and one silver eye. On its forehead was a Japanese character and it meant light. On the left side of the sword there was a black wolf with amber eyes and a character on its forehead which meant darkness. Both of the wolves' front paws rested against the sword blade and their mouths were open in fierce growls displaying their razor sharp fangs. On the hilt of the sword there was a pink jewel with a thick shackle attached to it. The chains extended from the shackle, went down and were wrapped like a lead shank around both of the wolves' necks. The blade had droplets of blood starting where their paws dug in to the blade than leading down to a puddle of blood below the blade of the sword and the wolves. Below the image were characters in an ancient language which read: The shackles of destiny will strangle you eternally with their burdens.

Kagome's eyes were closed when Clark and Jonathan approached her. Jonathan stopped and stood in the doorway observing curiously. Once Clark got within a few feet of her he suddenly took a step back. Kagome cracked one eye open and then the other to reveal one ice blue eye on the left with a slash of silver and the right eye was silver with a slash of ice blue.

"How come I could not feel anything until just then?" Clark asked curiously approaching her again.

"I was working with suppressing my aura and powers. It is a good way to stay hidden I let them expand when I felt you approach," she replied.

"Do you think you could teach me? I mean if it would not be too much of a bother," Clark asked hesitantly.

"I would love too and teaching is never too much of a bother. Have a seat," she replied.

Jonathan watched with a soft smile on his face as Kagome sat Indian style on the floor and Clark sat in front of her mimicking her position. Jonathan wandered how this lesson would go and what kind of teacher Kagome was. He was about to find that out.


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Lesson and Curiosity**_

_**Chapter 10**_

Kagome smiled gently at Clark to ease any nervousness he felt.

"Now close your eyes and clear your mind," she instructed.

Kagome closed her own eyes in focus as she began to instruct Clark however, another very familiar aura was hampering her concentration.

"You know you could come in and sit down as that is very distracting," she said.

"Sorry," he replied with a sheepish smile.

Jonathan walked over and sat down on the couch watching this lesson curiously.

"Now reach inside yourself for your energy symbol. Keep in mind it could be anything," she instructed.

She reached inside of herself and looked for her energy symbol the small arctic fox. A silver glow surrounded her and made her look angelic in Jonathan's eyes. Just as soon as the glow had surrounded her it faded.

"I have found my energy source a glowing sphere like a planet," Clark said in awe.

"Good grasp on to it and focus your power inward to create a barrier around it. It is alright if you do not get it the first time," she assured.

A few minutes later Jonathan was surprised to see a blue glow cast on his son. Just like Kagome it faded just as soon as it appeared. Clark opened his eyes to see a true and proud smile on Kagome's face.

"You got it. Congrats. Even I could not do it my first try," she said softly.

"Thank you for teaching me," he said.

He hugged her gently and she blushed. Jonathan and Clark shared a curious look as they noticed her expression had turned sad and wistful so they both wrapped her in a hug.

She clung to the both of them feeling comforted by their warmth. They both pulled back from her after a few minutes and she smiled at them thankfully. She leaned back on her hands drawing both of their eyes to her toned stomach and the piercing in her navel.

"Did that hurt?" Clark asked.

She followed his eyes down to her piercing.

"Oh yeah," she said emphatically.

"Did it hurt worse than the ones in your ears?" Jonathan asked

curiously.

"Much more the process is slightly different they use an actual needle," she explained.

"How about your tattoos?" Clark asked.

"Yeah they hurt quite a bit," she replied.

"How long have you had them?" Jonathan asked.

The navel ring I got when I turned 15 and the tattoos when I was 16," she replied.

"What do the marks at the base of the tattoo mean?" Jonathan asked.

"It means: The shackles of destiny will strangle you eternally with their burdens. It is written in an ancient demon language," she explained.

"That is a sad sentiment," Clark said.

Jonathan nodded his head in agreement to that.

"That it is and in my case it is completely true. The destiny I bear I am shackled with forever," she said sadly.

"Forever?" Jonathan asked.

"For eternity I will bear the burden of my past mistakes," she replied.

"You won't have to bear the pain alone," Clark said.

"I agree. We will always be here for you," Jonathan said.

"Thank you," Kagome replied.

A true smile lit up her face as suddenly her future did not seem so lonely.


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Revealing**_

_**Chapter 11**_

"So what kind of powers do you have?" Kagome asked.

"I have super strength, super speed and I am pretty much

invulnerable," he explained.

"So what kind of being are you? I mean your aura is something I have never felt before," she said softly.

Jonathan nodded to Clark that it was fine.

"I am an alien from a destroyed planet called Krypton," he explained.

"That is cool. So do you have a spaceship? If so can I see it?" she asked her eyes lighting up with curiosity.

"Of course you can see it; it is in the storm cellar. Thank you for accepting me even if I am not human," he said hugging her again.

Kagome wrapped her small arms around Clark and hugged him back.

"Of course I accept you as you are. Clark Kent is Clark Kent no matter where he came from. Besides I would be a wee bit hypocritical if I held your true nature against you being that I am not human and nor are most of my friends," she said.

"Thank you so much," he said.

"No problem," she replied ruffling his hair.

He lifted her up suddenly in his arms. Her hands instantly wrapped softly around his neck so she would not fall given the change of altitude.

"See you at the storm cellar," Clark said with a smile.

Jonathan nodded and watched with an amused shake of his head as Clark took off at super speed with Kagome in his arms.

Clark was amazed at how at ease she was. She held on just right; not tight enough to choke him but just enough so she did not fall. She had not screamed at the speed she was now being carried at. They reached the storm cellar and he set Kagome down. They stood outside and Jonathan arrived there five minutes later.

"That was fun," Kagome said with a smile.

"Yeah. She didn't scream once," he said.

"No. I am pretty used to traveling fast. However, that made my fastest friends look about like an old lady crossing a busy highway," she said.

Jonathan headed down first his hand holding Kagome's gently.

"Welcome to our family secret," he said as they stopped at what was definitely a space ship.

"Okay this is officially one of the coolest things I have ever seen. It is so small. You were very young when you came to our world," she said.

"So how about you?" Clark asked.

"Me. I was raised to believe I was a normal human and I did not find out until I was 13 that I was anything other. At first I was only a Miko. The reincarnation of the Miko Kikyo. I did not find out until about a month ago that I am actually a Miko and a demoness. I have also surpassed Midoriko and Kikyo in power. I also have an ancient artifact inside of me called the Shikon Jewel or the Jewel of Four Souls. It is a dangerous and powerful artifact which I must bear the burden of for eternity," she said finishing softly.

"Eternity? You mean that as a euphemism right?" Clark asked.

"No I mean literally. Eternity as in watching everyone I know and love grow old and die while I remain forever unchanged," she said sadly.

She began to cry softly and Jonathan wrapped his arms around her slim waist and nuzzled the top of her head. Clark rubbed comforting circles on her back. Kagome's sobs began to quiet as she felt their acceptance and feelings of love and safety wash over her.


	12. Chapter 12

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Meeting People and Surprises**_

_**Chapter 12**_

Lex entered the Kent's kitchen surprised to see an unusual woman setting a silver and blue vase with hybrid roses; which were crimson and white. She was very hot with long black, silver and crimson hair. Some of the black had a navy blue shine to it. Her hair flowed down to a small waist and framed her ample hips. She wore a short black leather skirt with slits on both sides up to her hips. She wore black heeled open toe sandals. Her manicured toenails were painted blue. She had on a black shirt with crimson strings crisscrossed on the back which held it together.

Kagome felt an unfamiliar aura so she had thrown up an illusion to cover her markings and make her eyes appear a sky blue color. The aura had a lot of darkness which caused her to inwardly shiver. She did not make any acknowledgement she figured she would leave it up to him.

"Um excuse me," Lex began.

Kagome turned to face him and he swore he forgot breathing was a necessity.

"Hi I am Lex Luthor. And you are?" he asked.

"Kagome," she replied.

"Well Kagome is Clark here?" he asked.

"Um yeah. He is out in the barn," she said.

She went back to setting the table. She headed over to the stove and began to dish up bacon, eggs and pancakes. Lex continued to watch her for about five minutes which was making her extremely uncomfortable. Jonathan came down the stairs and noticed Lex instantly.

"Hey Lex what brings you here?" he asked trying to restrain his temper.

"Oh I was looking for Clark and meeting this lovely young lady," he said.

Kagome and Jonathan both stiffened at the obvious flirtatious comment.

"He is out in the barn," Jonathan said just barely holding his temper down.

"Thanks Mister Kent. Hope to see you again soon Kags," he said.

Kagome just barely resisted the urge to let her temper explode both at the unasked for nickname and the fact that she had just told him the very same thing.

After breakfast Clark and Jonathan headed out to do the chores around the farm. Kagome cleaned the dishes and did the laundry. She went out and worked on her garden and made sure she checked on Martha's since she was not there. She began to prepare lunch for her, Jonathan and Clark who would be in very shortly. Sure enough just as she set the table they both walked in. They washed up and sat down at the table together. They ate and made small talk. Clark and Jonathan headed out again this time to run some errands in town and they would be back in an hour. Kagome decided it was the perfect time to do what she had wanted to do all morning. She headed upstairs and changed her clothing. She than headed out to Clark's Fortress of solitude so she would be alone.

In town…

"So what should we get for the party?" Jonathan asked.

"Well I think we should start with banner materials and flowers. Oh and a cake. Than for the rest we will observe and determine what Kags likes," Clark said.

"Good plan," he agreed.

They headed to the stores getting a cake ordered, banner supplies, and flowers. They arrived back home and entered the house. Kagome was nowhere in sight so Clark hid the party stuff in his room. They heard noises coming from the Fortress of Solitude. They pushed the door open quietly and stood frozen. Their eyes widened and their mouths hit the ground as they both took in a sight they had never thought they would see.

"Whoa," both Clark and Jonathan breathed in slack-jawed amazement.


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Cool Sights and Plans**_

_**Chapter 13**_

Kagome had on music the song was called Sexy Can I but what really had their unwavering attention was Kagome. Kagome was wearing a tight black halter top that ended about an inch under her breasts. She had a red phoenix navel ring in and a pair of short blue jean cutoff shorts with no button or zipper. She was practicing with a sword. Her movements were both graceful and sensual. She was very precise and her movements matched the beat perfectly. They watched as she ascended the stairs still thrusting and parrying the sword. The song suddenly changed and Linkin Park's Points of Authority blasted out from her boom box. They watched in awe as she flipped off the top railing and swung her sword in an upward arc and landed in a crouch. The muscles in her arms and legs were pronounced due to her landing. She stood and kicked outward while swinging her sword to the right. She continued to do this sword dance while they watched in awe and she stopped ten minutes later. She set her sword on the table and grabbed her bottle of water and she drank a few sips. Their eyes watched her chest rise and fall and the flush on her cheeks from the exercise. They watched as a bead of sweat slipped from her neck to her ample cleavage. They watched in amazement as she picked up the sword again this time to Limp Bizkit's Break Stuff. This time her movements were quicker, more determined and violent but, they were no less graceful and hot. This time her eyes hit in their actual direction and she blushed in embarrassment of getting caught. She sheathed the sword and walked over to them.

"That was amazing Kegs," Jonathan complimented.

"Yeah totally. Where did you learn that and could you teach me?" Clark asked.

"Um…" she started.

She looked at Jonathan uncertainly and for confirmation.

"It is fine with me," he said.

"Well than what do you say Kags?" Clark asked.

"I am not sure," she said hesitantly.

"Pretty please," he pleaded giving her puppy dog eyes.

Kagome let loose a sigh of defeat and Clark's face lit up with a grin of triumph.

"On 2 conditions," she stated.

"Name it," he replied.

"You must take this seriously, if you intend not to finish the lessons don't start. Most importantly I want you to see me as a warrior and your teacher during these lessons so promise me not to hold back even if you think you may hurt me," she said.

"Agreed. This is really cool. So where did you learn sword fighting?" he asked.

"Sango my demon exterminator friend. She did my lessons. Sesshy took over for my lessons as a demoness," she explained.

"Cool. Well I got to go meet Lex. Hey did you know fencing is a hobby of his?" Clark asked.

Kagome shook her head no. After he left Jonathan saw Kagome's eyes light up with a mischievous glint and he gulped wondering what she might be thinking.

"So he practices fencing huh? That is very useful," she said with a wicked smile.

"What are you planning?" he asked.

"Oh nothing to worry about Jonathan," she said with a cat that ate a fat mouse smile never leaving her face.

Somehow he was not very convinced.


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Hellish Night**_

_**Chapter 14**_

Kagome's room was pitched in darkness. The rest of the town lay in peaceful slumber including Jonathan. However, their was one inhabitant that was not in the comforting embrace of peaceful slumber; Kagome. She thrashed violently in the unrelenting grip of her nightmares. She could find no release from her torment. Tears fell from behind her tightly clenched eyelids. Her covers were kicked all over and her screams echoed off her walls. She shot up in bed. Her knees were pulled up to her chin and she softly began crying into her knees. She stayed like that for what seemed like forever. She lay back down and closed her eyes trying to will herself into a dreamless sleep. However, it was not to be. After another half hour of this she sat up.

"Fuck it this is hopeless," she growled in frustration.

Kagome got up and left her room. She went towards Jonathan's door but her hand froze as it poised to knock. She dropped it uselessly to her side and slid down the wall. She pulled her knees up to her chin and wrapped her arms around them.

"I don't want to be a bother to anyone else," she whimpered.

Jonathan came out to get a glass of water. On his way back into his room his eyes caught sight of Kagome's huddled form. He knelt down in front of her and gently placed his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

"What is wrong?" he asked softly.

"I can't sleep as I have no more pills to take which rid me of my

nightmares. I was going to come to you but I do not want to be a burden anymore," she said softly, more tears forming in her glassy eyes.

"You will never be a burden," he said.

He lifted her sobbing form into his arms and carried her into his room. He held her until she finally drifted off to sleep.

Kagome's peaceful slumber shifted again to a horrifying nightmare. Kagome began to thrash which woke Jonathan up.

"No. Please. Please don't do this," her voice pleaded.

Jonathan's eyes widened at her broken tone of voice. Suddenly an inhuman howl of agony tore from Kagome and Jonathan's eyes filled with tears. He placed his hands on her shoulders and gently shook her trying desperately to wake her.

"Kagome. Kagome wake up please," he pleaded.

A few tears escaped his eyes and hit her face. She still did not wake and continued to thrash.

"Please stop it hurts, please," she pleaded.

Jonathan's heart constricted painfully at her pleaded words. He wanted to know what had happened to put that kind of fear and pain in her, but at the time he did not want to. He continued trying to wake her to no avail. She just continued thrashing hopelessly trapped in the memories of her subconscious.

"Please wake up," he begged.

Her powers activated due to his pleading. A bright silver glow filled the room causing Jonathan to close his eyes. He slowly opened them only he no longer saw his bed or his room. The area was dark for a few minutes but as the image clarified he wished it had just stayed dark. As Jonathan's eyes adjusted they filled with tears and he was sure he was looking at Hell. "What else could this be?" he asked pained and horrified.

His eyes stared in shock at a 13 year old Kagome. She was chained naked to the wall. There was a purple smoke which was filling the room at a steady interval. It was giving Kagome an even paler complexion in fact it was like his son near green kryptonite. He heard a creak and saw a man with red eyes and wearing a white baboon pelt enter.

"Good afternoon Kagome-Sama are we comfy today?" he asked tauntingly.

He saw Kagome's eyes shoot open in fear only to glare with a defiant and angry glare at the man. The man merely smirked in reaction.

"Well I see we still need a lesson on defiance and where that will get you," he said.

He pulled out a whip and Jonathan's stomach began to churn. He approached Kagome but she continued to glare defiantly. He lifted the whip and crack; it struck across her chest. The red welt was visible immediately.

"Now Kagome-Sama tell me what I want to know or I will do much worse than yesterday," he said.

"Go fuck yourself Naraku. You might as well quit wasting your time I won't betray those I love," she said defiantly.

Naraku struck her with the whip twenty times against her chest and stomach. Naraku walked up to her and grabbed her forward harshly by her hair causing the chains to bite into her ankles and wrists.

"Inuyasha will come for me," she said confidently.

"No my dear he won't. See he doesn't care. He is busy with Kikyo. Here

I'll show you," he said.

Jonathan watched as tears began falling from her eyes five minutes later.

"Lies," she denied.

"Not so. We both know he only sees Kikyo in you. That is all he will ever

see. In fact it is what everyone will always see," she stated matter-of- factly.

Jonathan watched sadly as her head fell brokenly to her chest as she cried.

"Well seems like it is time to tell me the truth of those so called friends," he said.

"Never. Even if they didn't love me I still love them and their happiness and lives mean everything to me," she said through her tears.

"Fine new game. Tell me Kaggy-chan are you still untouched?" he asked.

Kagome just flushed in embarrassment and anger.

"Oh I see. I'm surprised that Hanyou hasn't …I mean given your resemblance to Kikyo. Well I'm sure it is only a matter of time," he said confidently.

"Go to Hell. He is nothing like you Bastard," she spat.

Naraku smashed her across the face. When her head turned forward Jonathan could see four jagged claw marks from under her right eye to her chin. Blood ran down her face.

"You seem to need a lesson on who is in control here," he said.

Jonathan watched as she spit her blood right into Naraku's face. He watched in disgust as the Bastard licked the blood off his face and swallowed it. He gripped her chin and forcefully kissed her. Jonathan squeezed his eyes shut knowing what was going to happen. However, her agonized screams tore through his heart and tears made their way down his cheeks. The screams finally stopped after what seemed like forever. He looked back and Naraku was heading out the door with a smirk. Kagome hung brokenly against the chains, blood ran from her scratches and whip marks and now down her legs puddling on the floor.

"Well that was fun. I'll be sure and let Inuyasha know you are a good substitute for if Kikyo's not available. Although he or any other man probably will not want you now. After all you have just been defiled by the enemy," he taunted laughing maliciously.

Kagome was openly sobbing at this point.

"Since your defiance is probably broken how about your friends' weaknesses?" he asked.

"Go fuck yourself," she spat.

"That's okay I have you for that now. I suspect for quite a while as those so-called friends of yours are never going to come for you. I'm sure you have realized that by now," he said.

He clicked his fingers and Kagome's broken body crashed to the ground and was shackled there. Jonathan began to cry as Kagome lay in a pool of her own blood. The last thing Jonathan heard and saw before darkness took him was Naraku's taunting laughter, her broken sobs and Kagome's broken eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Waking and Surprises**_

_**Chapter 15**_

Jonathan cracked open his eyes fearfully only to sigh in relief. He was back in his room, in his bed. Kagome was curled in a ball sobbing still asleep. He pulled her into his arms gently and she clung to him sobbing. He could see the scar where Naraku had cut her ace clearly now. She stopped sobbing after half an hour and her eyes cracked open. He watched at first as they were filled with fear and uncertainty as if not sure where she was. However, as quickly as that look had entered her eyes it was replaced with relief and sadness when she focused on him.

"Sorry. You should not have had to see that. No one should have to suffer my memories," she said.

"It is okay. I'm just glad you are awake now," he said.

"Me too. I am done trying to sleep tonight or any other night until I can find Sesshy, Kouga or Mia, as they are the ones who can make the pills I need," she said.

"You need sleep though," he said concerned.

"Yeah I know but in my case sleep brings memories and memories bring nightmares. Besides my powers can sustain me for about a week without sleep. So I will just have to find one of the within a week," she said.

She got up shakily and he regarded her with sad eyes as she left and headed down the stairs.

Clark came walking down to the kitchen to see Kagome at the kitchen counter. She looked a bit more tired than two days ago. She brought a vase over and was arranging flowers. Clark was suddenly hit with a headache and he clenched his eyes shut. He opened his eyes to see Kagome's nude body. Just as quick as it had happened it faded.

"Good morning Clark," she said turning to face him.

"Good…" he trailed off when he was hit with another flash.

Kagome looked at Clark confused his face had just turned fifty shades of red before finally settling on one.

"Clark," she shouted.

"Huh? Okay I think I need to stop raiding Lex's porn collection," he said quietly.

Kagome heard him quite clearly and regarded him with a confused look for a few minutes before deciding maybe she really did not want to know the inner workings of a teenage boys mind.

"So what would you like for breakfast?" she asked.

"Pancakes please," he said.

"No problem," she replied.

Clark meanwhile sat at the table confused over what was wrong with him. Jonathan entered the room.

"Morning son, Kags," he greeted.

"Morning," Kagome replied.

"Good morning Dad. Whoa…" he trailed off as he was hit by yet another

flash.

He turned in Kagome's direction than back to his father and he finally figured it out.

"Um guys I can see through things," he said.

Jonathan saw Kagome's face turn really red and a scream of "What?" echoed in the silence.

"You what?" Kagome screamed placing her arms across her ample chest.

"Funny joke son," Jonathan said.

"I don't think he is kidding judging from the fact that he had been staring

at me unblinking and unhearing, red-faced for about five minutes," Kagome growled.

She was currently advancing on Clark with a pan of pancakes. Jonathan quickly grabbed her around the waist. He grabbed the pan and put it back on the stove. At that point she was launching herself at Clark. He caught her midtackle and threw her over his shoulder.

"Let go I'm going to get the little perv. He did it on purpose," she growled.

"I didn't I swear. I didn't know anything until after it happened. I would have told you guys. You know my other powers. I was honestly not trying to look through your clothes or my dad's," he said.

Kagome ceased struggling against Jonathan's hold and he set her down.

"Okay you are forgiven. I guess given your new power I might as well walk around naked," she said seriously.

Both men started blushing as they obviously imagined just that.

"I'm joking geez," she laughed.

They both joined her in laughter.

"So Clark can I borrow your power for a minute I'm just curious why you said whoa when you looked at your dad," she said seriously.

Her cell rang and she walked over to the counter to answer it not noticing their slack-jawed expressions. Kagome's face reflected her shock as she heard a voice she had never thought she would again over the line.


	16. Chapter 16

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Mia**_

_**Chapter 16**_

"Mia hey babe how have you been?" she asked sitting at the

table.

"That is good. Hey do you think you could get me my pills?"

she asked.

"Great. Oh you know same old same old. I have been only two days without. I know Fluffy'll be pissed. Cool Ciao Babe," she said hanging up.

"So who was that and what was that about?" Clark asked.

"Mia. She is going to drop off my medicine tomorrow night so I can finally get some sleep," she said.

"That is great," Jonathan said.

"Yep. Oh and Clark we better work on controlling your x-ray vision before Mia comes. Trust me you do not want to be on the receiving end of the punishment for looking through her clothes by accident or on purpose," she said with a laugh.

Jonathan chuckled as Clark gulped fearfully. Jonathan, Kagome and Clark worked on his x-ray vision for the day and finally managed to get it under control.

"So you want to borrow my power huh? He teased referring to her earlier comment.

Kagome blushed as red as a tomato.

"I was just joking geez. Blame the lack of sleep," she said.

"If you say so," he teased clearly not believing her.

"I do," she huffed.

Kagome stalked off to the house still blushing followed closely by a laughing Clark and a chuckling Jonathan.

Kagome, Jonathan and Clark sat together on the couch watching a movie the next night. Clark got up to answer the door. His mouth fell open in surprise at the hot girl at the other side of the door. She had long silver hair with purple streaks throughout. Her eyes were a striking violet. She had on silver eye shadow and red lipstick. She wore a tight black corset top and a pair of low rise hip-hugging leather pants. She was as tall as he was.

"Come in," he said finally finding his voice.

"Mia," Kagome cheered jumping at her.

Mia caught Kagome easily, her arms around her back and Kagome's legs wrapped around her waist.

"Hey love miss me?" Mia purred.

"Of course I did I missed you all. Why didn't any of you

contact me?" Kagome asked with her famous pout.

This pout had always melted even the iciest of heart barriers.

"Sorry Babe Koenma caused us some grief. It took us this long to cut through the red tape," she explained.

"If I know you guys actual cutting was definitely involved," Kagome said chuckling.

"True. You know us too well even now Baby Girl," She purred.

Mia's purr and her powers were having the same effect on her as they always did on everyone including her as it did back then. She blushed softly as her eyes darkened and Mia pulled her forward into a kiss hello.

Clark and Jonathan stared shocked. They both began to blush red as the kiss turned very friendly. It was now an open mouth kiss and they could clearly see Mia's and Kagome's tongues caressing each other. They continued to watch wondering when either was going to come up for air.

Five minutes later Kagome hopped out of Mia's arms. She was blushing even redder than a tomato both in embarrassment and a bit of anger.

"Mia," she growled.

Mia was chuckling loudly.

"What is going on?" Jonathan asked confused.

"Mia used that power of hers again," She said glaring.

"Power?" Clark asked curiously.

"It is a power of lust and attraction. She can make any two

people kiss, make out, have sex; whether the feelings exist previously or not," she said.

"Right," Jonathan said sarcastically.

"Sounds like someone needs a demonstration," Mia taunted.

"Do your worst," Jonathan challenged clearly not believing her.

"Why Jonathan? Why?" Kagome moaned slapping her forehead.

Jonathan watched in confusion as Kagome's eyes darkened to a dark grey. She approached him and Clark watched confused as his dad's eyes turned a darker blue. Clark's jaw dropped as the next thing he saw was Kagome pull his father's head down and kiss him. His eyes widened as it turned way friendlier than the one with Mia. He saw Kagome and Jonathan's tongues caressing each other and then Kagome teased his tongue into her mouth sucking on it. Kagome pushed him into the chair and sat on his lap. Clark's eyes noted her skirt moved further up her thighs as she sat straddling his very married father. His father's hands caressed her legs up to her thighs and they wrapped around the small of her back pulling her chest flush against his. He could see his father pull her tongue into his mouth sucking on it gently. Kagome's hands caressed his father's arms and wrapped around his back. She broke of the kiss and began trailing hot kisses down his neck. She softly nipped Jonathan's neck and than began to suck on the skin there. Clark tore his eyes away from the sight as his dad ground his hips against Kagome producing even more moans from that corner of the room. He saw Mia sit on the couch and then close her eyes. Clark looked back not hearing anything and saw Kagome spring away from his dad so fast he thought she had his powers for a second.

"So human are you convinced?" Mia asked.

Jonathan nodded too dazed to do anything else. Clark was staring dazed due to that display of her powers and he was certain he would never get the image of his dad making out with a much younger Kagome. The silence was shattered by Kagome's scream:

"Mia," she growled.

"Aw Kags don't be mad," she teased.

She dove for Mia sending them both rolling along the floor.

"I just thought I would give you a present for being gone so long. I mean it didn't take much power on your part even less than me so I figured you would not mind too much if the thought was already in your head," Mia teased.

Kagome blushed bright red at her revealing statement and renewed her efforts to land a punch. After a while she finally huffed and got up to sit on the couch.

"Come on don't be mad. He was the one who didn't believe it. Would you have preferred me make him kiss Clark or me?" she asked.

"I suppose not," she mumbled only loud enough for Mia to barely hear.

"So you forgive me?" she asked.

"Yeah," she replied.

Clark and Jonathan sat down on the couch beside the two girls.

"So how did you two meet?" Jonathan asked.

"I met Kags here 500 years ago. I protected her from that Bastard Sen," she said.

"500 years ago rig," Jonathan began.

Kagome however cut him off quickly by jumping onto his lap and slapping her hands over his mouth at the same time.

"Haven't you learned your lesson yet?" Kagome asked.

"I think he really wanted another demonstration," Clark teased.

Kagome and Jonathan both blushed red and Clark and Mia chuckled in amusement.

"It has been a while since we last saw each other hasn't it Kags?" Mia asked.

"Sure has. Last time we spoke was that day 500 years ago when you guys gave me that supply of pills to last until you guys could find me again," she said.

Kagome's eyes filled with tears and Mia moved closer to wrap an arm around her.

"So who is Sen?" Jonathan asked.

Jonathan felt more than saw Kagome stiffen as soon as the question left his mouth and she got off his lap and headed for the kitchen. Mia watched her go with a sad expression.

"Sen is Kagome's son. He is a half inu demon," she said.

If he is her son why would you have needed to protect her from him?" Clark asked.

"Because Sen is Inuyasha's son as well," she explained.

"But why…" Jonathan's question was suddenly interrupted.

A large crash echoed and it had come from the kitchen. They all ran towards the sound hoping Kagome was alright. When they arrived their was glass showered on the floor and more horrifying for them was the glass embedded in Kagome. Their were pieces sticking out of her face, arms, legs, chest stomach and a large jagged piece through her heart. Blood was puddling on the floor as it ran from her multiple wounds. They all stared at the scene transfixed in both horror and rage. Their was a man holding her captive against his chest. One hand traced her face and one locked around her delicate throat. His other arm tightly held against her ample breasts pushing the shards further into her skin. The man had dark raven hair with a navy blue sheen to it. He had navy blue dog ears on top of his head and amber eyes with ice blue slashes.

"Sen," Mia snarled her eyes bleeding red.

Everything fell eerily silent.


	17. Chapter 17

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Family**_

_**Chapter 17**_

Jonathan could definitely see Kagome in him as well as that Bastard Inuyasha.

"Hello Mia. What's wrong Bitch?" he asked.

"Bastard. How did you find her?" she snarled.

"Followed you Mia. So Mom how have you been?" he taunted

looking down at Kagome.

"Get your filthy hands off her," Mia snarled.

"But I came all this way just to see Mother Dearest," he said

with a malicious chuckle.

He slashed open her shirt and bra baring her chest and taught stomach. Thus, revealing the depth of the smaller shards of glass and more horrifying the depth of the one through her heart. He harshly squeezed her breast causing another injury to the girl as it squeezed against the jagged shard. The sound of her skin being slashed further echoed in their ears and they winced. He squeezed her nipples harshly drawing a blood curdling scream from Kagome. Mia's feral growl echoed with Kagome's endless screams as he continued to roughly handle her breasts. Jonathan and Clark were seeing red at this point and they were about to make a move even though they knew with him having a hold on Kagome like that they would be unable to help. However, their was suddenly a large five tailed silver fox with crimson eyes jumping for sen's throat. Sen threw Kagome so he would not be left open.

"Here catch," he taunted.

Kagome's body landed in Jonathan's arms as he had been in the closest position to catch. Sen jumped out the window and the fox followed close on his heels. However, five minutes later a tired five tailed fox jumped back in through the broken window and slowly transformed back into a very pissed off looking and nude Mia. Kagome's injured and bleeding form lay in Jonathan's arms unconscious and she let out a low whine.

"Set her down," Mia said softly.

Jonathan sat down laying Kagome's injured body across his lap. Mia sighed sensing that was as far as he was willing to let her go. She softly took hold of all the pieces of glass and pulled them all out wincing each time she felt them pull from her Princess's body. The wounds instantly began to heal much to their relief however; her breasts still looked tender and very sore due to his rough handling. Kagome's breathing returned to normal and she curled closer to Jonathan attempting to curl in on her self.

"Go get some clothes for us Clark," Mia said.

He nodded blushing and sped up the stairs returning seconds later with clothes for Mia and Kagome. Mia got dressed and put a new shirt on her Princess which was difficult with Jonathan somewhat in the way but she managed.

"So what was that about?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah that was most definitely not proper behavior towards

one's mother," Clark said.

"Look it really isn't my story but I doubt Kagome really wants to relive it. So here goes. Inuyasha raped her viciously and Sen was born of that. Kagome at the time did not want to abort the innocent child. Although by now I know she wishes she did. The kid was okay at first as he was raised by Kagome for a year. However, Inuyasha stole the kid and Sen learned from him. Kikyo and he aged the kid ahead so he would be 18. He was the spitting image of Daddy," she spat.

"Meaning what exactly?" Jonathan fearfully asked.

"He revered Kikyo. She was his mother. His 'Precious Queen.' His desire was to make her happy. Kikyo hates Kags she needs her dead to truly live. Inuyasha shares that view to an extent but he would also like to possess the both of them: Kikyo and Kags," she spat.

"So did he want to kill Kags?" Clark asked.

"Sort of but he also has his father's obsession for Kagome. To be honest Sen's motives are very unclear as he wants to make them both happy. Anyway one day Kag's was at the hot springs and she went missing. I and my pack tried to sniff her out. It took us a few hours to find her. We tracked her to an empty cave. However, by the time we had arrived the damage had been done. Kikyo was there with a victorious and proud smirk. Kagome, 'Our Princess,' was bound naked to the ground. I won't go into total detail but the blood puddling under her was causing us to worry. Kikyo was taunting her which revealed what we had feared.

'So Reincarnate look how far we have fallen. So how does it feel to be held down and violated by your own child,' she said cackling.

She began to pull at Kagome's soul and we snapped. We rushed at them but they fled leaving a broken and bleeding Kags on the ground. It was that night I realized just how shattered she had become," she related sadly.

"You said you knew she was shattered. How?" Jonathan asked.

"Well that night we were in my mansion and Kags and I were sitting outside staring at the moon. She began crying and I looked towards her and she opened her mouth five times to say something but kept stopping herself. Finally she spoke. She said: 'I should have killed that kid. This is all my fault. Actually the truth is it would have been better for everyone if I had never been born. I should just give Kikyo the rest of this fucking soul at least then I would not have to feel this pain.' I said: 'Not true every one of us owes our lives to you and so do countless others who do not even know you. You are the good person and all of the good you have done has saved us all. Has preserved this world.'" She relayed reminiscing.

Her expression suddenly turned sad.

"What is wrong there is more isn't there?" Jonathan asked.

Tears began falling from Mia's eyes. When she spoke her tone was full of agony.

"Yes you see I made the grave mistake of not having my eye on her while I tried to reassure her with my words. However, I turned to face her and she had just finishing slashing her left wrist a second time with a rock. She had already done the same to the right one. There was so much blood. I tried to reach for her but she backed up. Her eyes were so hollow, bitter and dead. Tears fell down Kag's cheeks. 'I want out. I want to die. I don't want to feel this anymore,' she shouted hysterically. I tackled her to the ground. I grabbed hold of her wrists and I used my saliva to heal the wounds. I know I was selfish and unfair but none of us could bear to lose her. She is 'Our Princess.' She had looked at me with such anger and hatred two emotions I had rightly deserved. I dragged her back into the mansion and we kept guard on her," she said.

Her sobs had increased and she had been unable to keep talking. After a few minutes her sobs ceased and she pulled herself back together.

"You seem like you are friends now," Clark said.

"Yeah she finally was able to see reason. That and she knows

she would never be allowed to die that easily now. The Jewel will keep its Master alive," she said.

"So did Sen make another attempt at Kags?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah cocky Bastard tried to get hold of her right from us. He however, struck down Kento and I saw red over my Mate's death and his earlier trespass on 'My Princess.' I turned into my fox form and began clawing and biting him wherever I could reach. However, he stuck his blade through my left side. He limped off and Kags was holding my fox form. She healed me and I realized at that time she had forgiven me. We have been close ever since," she said.

Kagome stirred and sat up hugging Mia much to their surprise.

"What are we going to do?" Kagome asked softly.

"Your move 'My Princess'," she said.

"Well then for now we should post guards around the

perimeter," she said.

"Consider it done," she agreed.

Jonathan and Clark watched surprised at how much of a military leader was present in Kags. She was a definite strategist.

"So Mia when will I see you guys?" she asked.

"A few weeks anyway. I guess I best be going to see the damn

toddler. He may have an idea," she said.

Kagome groaned in annoyance and Mia laughed.

"I second that and raise you an 'oh fuck will you just listen already,'" Mia said.

They both burst out laughing.

Clark followed Mia out.

"Listen Mia my dad and I are throwing Kagome a welcome party do you think in 4 weeks you guys could round up some old friends?" he asked.

"We will definitely be there," Mia replied with a smile.

Clark watched as she took off at a speed only a little slower than him. He entered the house.

"Well that was exciting," he said.

"I'll say. Good surprise except for Sen,"she said.

"So what should we do tomorrow?" Clark asked.

"I'm not sure how to top this," Jonathan teased.

"Well I am tired I think I'll take a few of these pills and head up

to bed," she said.

"Goodnight Kags," they said hugging her gently.

"Good night," she replied with a smile.

They all headed up to bed for hopefully a peaceful rest.


	18. Chapter 18

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Bad Mornings and Good Afternoons**_

_**Chapter 18**_

Martha entered the kitchen to see it littered with glass, bloody glass shards and blood. She looked around but no one was up yet which was surprising. Kagome came down stairs and Martha noticed a wince cross her face every couple of minutes.

"Kagome what happened?" Martha asked.

"oh yeah we were so tired we did not clean the glass or blood

up, sorry," she replied.

Kagome walked the rest of the way into the kitchen and bent down to do that but a cry of pain escaped her.

"Okay I think the bra was a bad idea this morning," she said with a pained moan.

"Clark, Jonathan," Martha called.

"I wouldn't do that," Kagome warned, remembering none of them had got much sleep as they did not get to bed until well after 3:00 am with last nights mess.

Her warning went unheeded and seconds later Jonathan's annoyed shout rang out.

"What?" he all but growled.

"I was just concerned," she said.

"Yeah whatever. You're never here anyway," he bit out.

"You need an attitude adjustment," she yelled up.

"You are the one who woke me up so you have no right being

offended by my tone," he yelled.

"Get down here," she yelled.

"How about No," he said angrily.

"Right now," she hollered.

She looked back to the kitchen to see Kagome's bare back and the balled up shirt and bra in the corner.

"Never mind," she shouted and a door slammed shut upstairs.

Martha went up the stairs to get the file she needs. She opened the door and walked into the dark room. Jonathan was just starting to drift back to sleep when light blinded him causing him to wince.

"What the fuck?" he growled.

"Need to get a file on the desk," she said softly.

Jonathan sat up in bed annoyed. He grabbed the files on the desk and threw them across the room. The papers scattered on the floor around her feet.

"There you go. Don't let the door hit you on the ass on the way out," he snarled.

Jonathan laid back down pulling the covers back around him.

"What the fuck is your problem? I am going to work to support this family," she yelled.

"Whatever lie you need to tell yourself so you can sleep better at night," he snarled.

"Get up I want to discuss this attitude of yours," she screamed.

"Get out I am tired," he yelled.

Martha stormed down the stairs carrying the mess of papers in he purse to see Kagome in the kitchen now wearing a black silk button up shirt.

"You. You have turned this family against me. You home wrecking tramp," Martha yelled.

"What the fuck are you smoking?" Kagome growled.

"Shut up," Martha yelled shoving Kagome harshly.

Martha's hands hit her chest hard and Kagome crumpled to the floor a scream of agony tore from her throat. Tears fell from Kagome's eyes and two sets of angry footsteps could be heard thundering down the stairs.

Jonathan and Clark tore into the kitchen to see a sobbing Kagome on the floor with a pained expression on her face. Jonathan knelt in front of her a soft expression on his face.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Hurts," she said pained.

"I knew it. You home wrecking Bitch," Martha screamed.

"Back off her," Clark yelled.

"I have done nothing wrong," Kagome whimpered.

Jonathan helped her to her feet and she walked over to start the coffee.

"What happened in here?" Jonathan demanded.

"I shoved the little slut. She is tearing this family apart," she

yelled.

"Kagome is not a slut," Clark yelled.

"Damn Straight. And you are the one who is tearing the family apart," Jonathan growled.

"I didn't even push her that hard. Damn Bitch you just played it up for the sympathy," Martha yelled.

"You didn't have to. My breasts were already in agony," she said.

Kagome opened her shirt and Martha winced at the angry purple and blue bruises littering her breasts.

"Why are you trying to steal my family?" she demanded.

"I am doing nothing. You are throwing them away," she said

sadly.

"Lying Bitch," she denied.

"Get out," Jonathan yelled.

Martha left grumbling and slamming the door behind her.

"I think I am going back to bed when a day starts this bad it can only get worse," she said.

Kagome went up the stairs and stripped her shirt off unable to stand the material touching her breasts any longer. She crawled under the covers and swallowed two pills to ensure no nightmares would appear and lay her head down on her pillows. She fell asleep a few minutes later.

"You know I think she has the right idea," Clark said.

He headed up the stairs to get some more sleep. Maybe waking up again the day would have a better start. Jonathan called the school and told them Clark would not be in today, as he was not feeling well. He turned off the coffee and headed back up to get some more sleep as well.

Jonathan was the first up later followed by Clark.

"Well I gotta get going me and Lex have plans for 4:00 and it is now 3:00," Clark said.

Jonathan had made a late lunch. Clark ate than took off. Jonathan walked upstairs carrying a tray of food for Kagome. He opened the door and walked over to her night table. He looked around having not been in her room before. He set the tray of food down on the table. He noted quite a few images and statues of dragons. He noted an oak bookcase full of books and DVDs. His eyes rested on the crimson drapes. He opened them allowing the daylight to shine in the room. The bed was queen sized. A silver frame with mirrors at the headboard. The sheets were black silk and crimson. Throw pillows were surrounding her head. Her markings were visible now. A black and white yin/yang symbol on her forehead. On each cheek three silver spirals. He stood staring for a few minutes until a throat being cleared got his attention.

Jonathan's eyes caught Kagome's amused silver and ice blue eyes. A sudden start of music was heard and it was a sad melody. Kagome sat up quickly and picked up her cell phone. However, she forgot something very important. Her covers pooled on her lap leaving her chest bare.

"Hello. Kagura hey babe. Yeah she did. You will huh Bitch? Well see you then," she said hanging up.

She looked at Jonathan confused as to why he was blushing for a minute until she saw her black shirt on the floor and it suddenly clicked in her mind. She was not wearing a shirt. She reached down putting her black shirt on and buttoning it up.

"What brings you here?" she asked softly.

"Thought you might be hungry. So I brought you some food,"

he said.

"I am thanks," she said.

"You're welcome," he said,

"Have a seat," she said gesturing beside her.

Jonathan sat down beside her.

"So what was that song on your phone?" he asked.

"Oh it is by this group called Within Temptation. It is called All I need. It is one of my favorite songs," she said with a smile.

"It sounded like a beautiful song. So I can't help noticing you seem to like dragons," he said.

"Yeah I love them. I actually have a live one, but he is to stay within me Reikai laws," she said.

They continued to talk and he figures it was a good chance to learn more about Kagome.

"So what is Reikai and who is the Toddler you were both referring to?" Jonathan asked.

Kagome was laying down beside him now

"Reikai is the Spirit World. It among other things decides where a person's soul goes; Heaven, Hell, Purgatory. The actual ruler is King Yama but in his stead Koenma his son rules. He usually has the form of a toddler but is just as capable of having a teenage form," she said.

"Is he a difficult person to deal with?" he asked.

"He can be he holds fast to his own methods and ideas no matter how wrong they may be. He wanted the jewel inside me for his vaults. He was unwilling to listen to the fact that it belonged inside its guardian which is me. Mia kindly reminded him how easily his vaults had been broken into before," she said chuckling.

"He turned so red we thought he would blow up," she said laughing.

Jonathan joined her in laughter.

"So how are you feeling?" he asked.

"My powers have pretty much healed all the damage so I can

wear a shirt without wincing anyway," she said.

"So what are you going to do about Sen?" he asked.

"What I should have done. He is too dangerous, too evil to live. He isn't linked to me. He is their son not mine. I have no choice," she said.

"No you really don't," he agreed sadly

Jonathan hugged her gently.

"So how about Clark when were you going to start teaching him?" he asked

"Tomorrow. You can watch if you want," she said.

"Of course I do and thanks. Where did you get that sword?" he asked.

"Midoriko gave it to me after I trained under her and the spirits of the jewel. It is a gift from the goddess realm. It is capable of releasing and holding attacks of fire and ice," she said.

"So what kind of training have you had?" he asked.

"Hand to hand, martial arts, Kendo, Tai-Kwon Do, Kung Fu, Tai-Chi, Street Fighting, and Drunken Fighting, fire, ice, shadow, light and darkness. Water and earth attacks, sorcery, witchcraft, blood magic, creation and destruction magic. Miko powers; purification blasts through hands, charging my energy into arrows or any other weapon like I did with your pocket knife. I have also learned mind: barriers, attacking, reading and projecting thoughts, images, dreams," she said.

"Mind magic right," he said doubtfully.

"You doubt me huh?" she asked.

Jonathan nodded and she closed her eyes.

'How about now?' she asked only he didn't see her mouth move.

'Can you hear this? She whispered in his mind.

"Yeah,"he said softly.

'Just think your answer,' she whispered in his mind.

'I hear you,' he thought.

"Believe me now?" she asked.

"Yeah that is cool," he said.

"Yeah but it takes a lot of energy," she said.

"So how far can you do that from?" he asked.

"Depends. If I create a mental bond it is theoretically possible to hear from anywhere even a different country. Especially in times of trouble. I have never actually tried it," she said.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Those kind of bonds work both ways and give a person freedom into the other's mind and vice versa. Therefore it isn't something to do lightly," she said.

"Could it be used against the caster?" he asked.

"It could. If the other party had superior mental capacity they could make the other their puppet. I have already been used as a puppet too many times so I have never tried to create bonds like that out of fear they may one day blow up in my face," she said softly.

"Is that why you try to keep people at arms length?" he asked.

"Yes sometimes. I have been hurt enough to last a million lifetimes. Perhaps I have become slightly cynical and I try to keep people out with ice walls around my heart," she said sadly.

"Can't you let them down just this once? Let me and Clark in?" he asked softly.

"I already have," she said.

Jonathan softly cupped her cheek and leaned in. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his left hand rested in her long hair gently and his right arm caressed the small of her back. Her tongue tangled with his and a soft moan escaped them both. Followed closely a voice gasped in the open doorway, "oh my."


	19. Chapter 19

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Caught and Lessons**_

_**Chapter 19**_

"Oh my," the gasp echoed in the silent room.

They both pulled apart and looked towards the door to see Clark.

"Um…" Kagome trailed off.

"Hey Clark weren't you at Lex's?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah I just came to get something. So what's up?" he asked.

"Are you mad?" Kagome asked softly.

"No," he assured.

"You aren't?" Jonathan asked surprised.

"Not at all. As long as you guys are happy. It doesn't bother

me," he said.

"I am glad," Jonathan said.

"Me too," Kagome agreed.

"Well I will see you both tomorrow," Clark said.

"Okay. Have fun," they said simultaneously.

"You too but try not to have too much," he teased.

"Careful. Don't forget who your teacher is tomorrow," Kagome warned with a smirk full of promise

"You wouldn't kill me," he said confidently.

"Who said anything about killing you?" she said eerily.

"Just kidding," he yelped.

"Me too chill," she said with a soft smile.

Clark smiled softly and left.

"Now where were we?" Jonathan asked.

"Right about here," she said.

Just as the words left her mouth she pulled him into another kiss. This one was much needier and hungrier leaving them both breathless.

Kagome and Jonathan lay curled up together as the suns rays peeked through the curtains. Jonathan was the first to stir. He leaned over and brushed a soft kiss on her lips. She kissed him back and her eyes blinked open sleepily. He brushed her hair out of her face gently and she smiled sleepily at him.

"Get some more sleep Sweetie," he said softly.

"Okay. Could you wake me in a couple of hours?" she asked

softly.

"Of course," he said.

Kagome closed her eyes and drifted back to sleep. Jonathan headed downstairs and got some coffee. He headed out to do the chores. A couple of hours later he headed in to get cleaned. He grabbed a cup of coffee and headed upstairs to Kagome's room. He sat down beside her and gently shook her shoulder. She woke up and smiled at him.

"Some coffee," he said.

"Thank you," she said softly.

She sat up stretching and took the coffee from him thankfully and she drank it. She headed to the shower taking her clothes with her.

"Meet you in the barn," she said with a smile.

"See you soon," he said.

Ten minutes later he and Clark stood in the barn. Kagome entered and both of them dropped their jaws. Kagome was wearing a black tank shirt with a crimson flower petal design on it. She had in a navel ring which was a black sword. She wore a black skirt which had crimson flower petals on it as well. It had slits on both sides up to her hips. She wore black heeled leather boots. She tossed Clark the sword she had been using the other day and he caught it in his right hand.

"Ready to begin?" she asked seriously.

Jonathan took a seat to watch the lesson.

"Okay the pre-lesson today is proper form," she said.

She walked over to him and nudged him into the correct form. She then walked away and stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Step one charge at me," she said.

"But you are unarmed," he said.

"One must learn an attack through trial and error now charge at

me," she ordered.

"Okay," he said.

He charged towards her and she reached her right hand down. Once he got within a foot of her he slashed the sword forward. However, at the last second his strike was deflected to the left.

"Lesson 1 not everything is as it seems," she said.

"But where did you get that sword? You did not have it to start

with," Clark said confused.

"Oh but I did. It was here the whole time your eyes just did not note it," she said with a smile.

Clark studied the sword carefully. It had a black handle with crimson flower petals on it. The blade was silver with red flaming characters covering the edges.

"But where was it? No way I could have missed that," he said confidently.

"But you did. Your mind regarded it as harmless so you never thought to pay attention to it," she said.

Her eyes cast downwards and Clark followed her eyes and a gasp escaped him. The gasp drew Jonathan's gaze to where Clark's was and they both stared.

"How?" echoed in the otherwise silent barn.

"How?" they both asked in awe.

"It is old magic. It allows you to hide any weapon in a ring, a

piercing, or whatever," she said softly.

"Now that is cool. Could you teach me that?" he asked.

"After you finish your lessons it will be a gift. That is how my teachers did it," she said with a soft smile.

"Now I will show you an attack and I want you to block," she said.

Clark nodded and she flew towards him. Her sword flying to the left and he brought his sword up blocking her swing. She repeated the move this time swinging from the right and he blocked again. She jumped back from him.

"Excellent now I will try a different type of attack," she said.

She flew at him and moved to strike with the left and he lifted the sword in that direction. However, she actually swung to the right. He lifted his arm to protect himself. He expected the word to break as soon as it hit him. He felt a slightly unfamiliar stinging sensation and looked at his arm. He noted he was bleeding pretty good. Jonathan and Clark both shared a confused look.

"How?" they both breathed in surprise.

"But my power. I can't be hurt by anything but green

kryptonite," he said astonished.

"Thus, this was your most important lesson. Never assume your enemy does not possess your weakness or a souped up weapon," she said.

"But how?" Jonathan asked confused.

"It is a 500 year old sword. It was forged by ancient sorcerers. It can bring down anything from a dragon to a Kryptonian," she said.

"Whoa," Clark said.

"Look I know it was a dirty trick and I understand if you are mad at me. It's just this is how I learned and I wanted to make sure you learned not to depend on your abilities for everything," she said softly.

"I'm not mad. Thank you," he said.

"Okay shall we continue? I will heal our injuries later," she said.

"Absolutely," he said excitedly.

They continued for another hour but they were both getting tired. They were both covered in sweat and small slashes.

"I think we should call it a day. You are doing excellent. I am very proud of you," she said with a smile.

"Thank you," he said.

She walked over and healed his cuts instantly and then her own.

"Let's go out for dinner," Clark said.

Kagome and Clark got cleaned up and changed. Then the three drove to Metropolis they had a good dinner and talked. All of them becoming closer.


	20. Chapter 20

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Party Interruptus**_

_**Chapter 20**_

Clark, Mia, Kagura, Kouga, Ginta, Hakaku, Sesshomaru, Chloe Lana and Lex all hid as they heard Jonathan's truck pull up. Jonathan opened the door and had Kagome walk in ahead of him.

"Surprise," they all shouted.

She looked around at all her friends and a happy smile lit up her face. She looked around at the banner it said Welcome Kagome. She saw a table of gifts and a cake.

"Thank you all," she said.

They all had a great time talking and laughing. Lex and Kouga had gotten into an argument when Kouga had lifted her over his shoulder and growled at him and said:

"Stay away from My Woman."

Lex had argued she was his and Kagome had scared them both by hollering and glaring daggers at both of them:

"I am not a piece of property. You can't just put in a bid and claim me as yours."

Her face was really red and Jonathan diffused the situation by suggesting it may be a good time to open presents. Kagome received make up supplies from Kagura as well as a sexy red teddy. From Lex a kimono with a white falcon on it. A silver charm bracelet with charms on it from Chloe, a black mini skirt from Lana, velvet box of hers embroidered with a red phoenix from Sesshomaru, a black lingerie teddy from Mia, a comb carved in the shape of a wolf from Hakaku with some matching hair clips, a gold necklace which said sister of my heart and soul from Ginta, and a carved wolf pendant from Kouga. From Clark a fiberoptic dragon statues inlaid in a bubbling cauldron statue. And her favorite a choker with a black and white dragon encircling a red jewel, a bracelet and an anklet which matched the necklace from Jonathan. They all had a good time drinking and trading stories until the front door opened with an ominous creak.

Martha stomped into the house and Lex left first sensing the party mood drain out of the room. Lana and Chloe left next. The screeching of tires was the only thing that broke the eerie silence that had descended. Kouga, Kagura, Mia, Ginta, Hakaku and Sesshomaru stared in confusion at the sudden mood shift.

"So I guess my invite got lost in the mail," she said angrily.

"You weren't wanted here. You would have spoiled the

evening," Clark said.

"Who'd spoil the mood? So were having a party to celebrate the little slut huh," she spat.

Kagome's temper snapped and her appearance began to shift. Her long raven hair grew longer and violet, silver, crimson, ice blue and navy blue streaks filled it. Her eyes were a glowing red and her nails had grown to claws. However, one look around the room revealed all of her friends to have glowing crimson eyes, fangs bared and claws extended. Kagome's dug into her palms trying to keep from attacking her.

"Look Bitch I am sick of you insulting me," she snarled viciously.

"You are a freak too as well as a home-wrecking slut," she yelled.

"You dare call my sister and our princess like that," Ginta snarled.

"So does she fuck all of you as well as my husband?" Martha taunted.

Mia shot forward and grabbed her by the neck lifting her off the floor.

"You have the nerve to call our princess a slut when you are the one who entered this house without bothering to wash your ass or your vagina first," Mia thundered in her face snarling with unconcealed rage.

Gasps tore themselves through the silence.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Martha asked.

"You know exactly what I mean," Mia said.

Jonathan looked around to see their eyes, fangs and claws had vanished. Kagome fell against Jonathan her energy about spent.

"Kags are you alright?" Jonathan asked.

"Yeah. Just a little tired. I had to expand my powers to calm us

all," she said weakly.

He softly lifted her up and sat down on the couch setting her beside him. Clark sped over and sat on her other side.

"Dirty whore is taking my family," Martha growled.

Sesshomaru stalked over to her his normally expressionless face a mask of rage.

"My sister has done nothing wrong. You are the one throwing this family of yours away on a cheap fling. Therefore, if anyone in this house is a dirty whore it is you," he snarled.

"Yeah Bitch you positively reek of it," Ginta snarled a look of disgust and rage covering his normally soft features.

"I don't know what you are talking about," she denied haughtily.

"I think you know exactly what we mean. The scent covers you so completely," Kouga growled.

Martha stormed up the stairs to go grab her suitcase and clothes. She came back down to find everyone in the same place.

"Going back for more I see," Kagura spat in disgust.

"I really don't know what you mean. I am merely going on a

business trip to Ireland. I am working to support this family. My husband here is the one with the 2-cent hooker," she spat.

Kagura walked up to Martha and smacked her across the face.

"They have done nothing wrong. Do me a favor Bitch the next time you want to call someone a 2-cent hooker, a slut, or a whore look in the mirror. We both know what I am talking about. Trust me we can all smell it. So your attempts to lie are really useless. Now get out before we decide to kill you for talking that way about our goddess, our sister and princess, especially as a way to assuage your own guilt," Kagura growled.

Martha huffed and left leaving Jonathan and Clark staring in slight confusion.


	21. Chapter 21

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence. For this chapter only a slight Yuri warning.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Hurt and Comfort**_

_**21**_

"What do you mean Kagura?" Jonathan asked.

Kagome let out a sad sigh and Jonathan suddenly got the terrible feeling he did not want to know the answer.

"Demons have superior senses they can smell things like parentage, family, lies, deceit, sex as well as other things," Kagome said softly.

"What did you sense Kagura?" Jonathan asked.

"She is definitely cheating on you. I am not sure with who but it smells similar to Lex so it must be a familial connection either a brother or a father," she said sadly.

"Lionel so I was right. It was just as I thought. I wonder how long this has been going on," he said angrily.

"My guess is quite a while. I can't smell your scent mixed in with hers but I can smell his quite strongly. Based on the depth of the mix of the scent I would say 6 months anyway. I am sorry," Sesshomaru said softly his hand resting comfortingly on his shoulder.

Kagome's hand held Jonathan's and Clark's sympathetically. They held onto hers to take the comfort her presence offered.

"Sorry," she said sadly.

"Not your fault," Jonathan said touching her shoulder gently.

He stood up and walked outside his posture radiating sadness.

"Did you know about Martha?" Clark asked softly.

"Yeah but I did not want to hurt either of you by being the

bearer of bad news," she said sadly.

"Will Dad be alright?" Clark asked.

"I hope so," she sighed.

They all heard the truck start up and the tires screech off.

"So how did you end up here?" Kouga asked.

"Well she was being chased by some Bastard by the name of

Inuyasha. He even involved my Dad but she managed to get the two of them out safely," Clark said.

"Dogshit is still giving you trouble huh? Well we will just have to step up patrols. We will keep an eye out for Dogshit, Sen and the Undead Bitch Kikyo," he growled.

"Well we should get going," Kouga said.

They all gave her a hug and a kiss and promised to see her soon. Clark went with them to patrol and with a promise to see the wolf den. Kagome headed upstairs to bed. She took her pills, put on her blue bikini underwear and one of Jonathan's shirts. She crawled under the covers missing Jonathan's warmth and terribly worried about him. She silently cursed Martha's stupidity for throwing away what she had.

Kagome felt a soft touch on her arm and looked up. She breathed a sigh of relief to see Jonathan there.

"Are you okay?" she asked softly.

She kicked herself in the head. 'Of course he isn't okay now he has actual proof that his wife is cheating on him. You know what that feels like; it is worse when you actually know it is true despite what you may have suspected,' she thought grimly. He sat down beside her on top of the covers.

"Is it me?" he asked.

"No. It is her own fault," she said softly.

Kagome caught a glimpse of his tears as the moonlight shone in the room. She moved closer to him and put her arms around him.

"What does he have that I don't? Is he really better than me?" he slurred.

She sighed, dealing with a drunk and heartbroken Jonathan made her even angrier at Martha and Lionel. Jonathan was a good man he did not deserve this.

"You are a much better person. Look personally I think she is crazy to choose Lionel over you. But I guess there really is no accounting for taste," she said.

He leaned his head on her shoulder and she could feel his tears hitting her skin.

"So did you know? I mean they all figured it out so quickly," he said through tears.

"Yes. I mean I could not have pinpointed it as clearly as Sesshomaru or some of the others," she said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

"I had no actual proof for one thing. More importantly I never wanted to see you hurt like you are right now," she said sadly.

He laid his head down resting on her lap. She softly ran her fingers through his hair trying to comfort him.

"What did I do to push her away?" he asked

"You did nothing wrong. She just didn't know when she had a

good thing going," she said softly.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked.

"Of course," she said honestly.

He sat up gently his hands on either side of her hips. His mouth covered hers and she gasped. He took advantage of her gasp and his tongue slid into her mouth tangling with hers. He pulled away a couple of minutes later.

"Is this alright?" she asked.

"Why not," he said.

In her mind and heart she felt he was right at this point why shouldn't they?

She didn't have much more time to think not that she minded as he caught her mouth in another kiss which stole her breath and made her certain this was nothing like before.


	22. Chapter 22

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**This chapter is a lemon. Don't like don't read…. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Heat**_

_**22**_

His hands softly rubbed along her ribcage and hers were wrapped softly around his neck. Their tongues were caressing each other. They broke the kiss off panting for air. He softly pushed her so she landed on her back on the bed. He caught her lips again and he sucked on her lower lip eliciting a moan from Kagome. His mouth softly trailed kisses down to her neck. He trailed a scar against her throat with his tongue. She moaned at the gentle touch.

"How did you get this he asked?" he asked.

He softly drug his tongue back and forth along the scar. She moaned and arched her neck seeking more of the contact.

"It was from a lizard demon I was fighting. He managed to get a good shot in before I purified him," she said between moans.

He softly nipped at her neck before he licked it to ease any momentary sting. He softly sucked on her skin. She moaned and her hands tangled in his hair wanting more. His left hand was moving up her side and ghosting a caress over her stomach and then the underside of her left breast. Kagome moaned feeling like she was drowning in the feelings he was evoking in her. He undid the shirt brushing against her skin purposely as he took it off of her. She blushed and covered herself feeling inadequate compared to what he must be used to. He softly removed her hands so he could study her.

"So beautiful," he said.

"Really?" she asked.

He looked at her honestly surprised by the hesitance in her question.

"Yes really whoever told you otherwise was a fool," he assured.

His eyes scanned over her taking in her ample and perfectly perky breasts. They were not too big and not too small. His eyes took in her slim waist and ample hips. He took in the definition and muscles in her arms and stomach and her legs and thighs. He gently took her right hand and brought her into a sitting position. His eyes scanned along her back followed by his hands. The feel of his hands gently but firmly caressing her back had her leaning back into him. He leaned down. He trailed her back with his tongue on the path of the top most scar.

"How did you get this one?" he asked

"Mmm Sen he brought his claw against the top of my back,"

she moaned feeling his tongue continue its path.

He moved to the next one softly licking along the jagged scar with thorn like marks out from it. The feel of his hot tongue caressing her skin was an exquisite torture. She arched backwards seeking more.

"How about this one?" he asked.

"Naraku. A vine whip for my disobedience," she said in a

breathy moan.

He followed the path of the five jagged lines down with his tongue. He laid her down on her stomach and began sucking and licking the five downward scars. His hands moved from her hips to her ass caressing the firm flesh. He allowed his right knuckle to slide along her panty-clad core feeling the wet heat that had gathered there. Her moans became louder as she felt herself sinking in the sinfully good feelings he was evoking in her.

"How did you get this one?" he purred.

His knuckle still caressing her needy bundle of nerves.

"Inuyasha. He had been holding me down as he raped me like a Bitch. I tried to get free and his claws raked down," she said between moans.

He slipped a finger between her panties. He began softly circling Kagome's clit. Her wet heat coating his finger. Her moans echoed off the walls as the combination of his finger and his tongue mimicking the action of his finger, on her scars felt way too damn good.

"Mmm. Aaah. That feels so good," she moaned.

"Like that hmm. More to come," he purred.

Her moans interspersed with pants of pleasure as she got closer to her release. His name tore from her lips as she came her face flushed from her desire. Her juices coated his finger and he licked it clean eliciting a moan from her as the action turned her on further.

"Turn over," he purred.

She rolled over onto her back wandering what else he had in mind. He looked at her hungrily. He began trailing his tongue over the welt scar across the top of her chest. She moaned feeling the heat pooling again.

"Is that the one from Naraku's whip?" he asked.

"Yes. These scars will not fade as they were done with Miasma infused in the weapons which is like green kryptonite to me," she said.

He traced each of the whip marks with his tongue and she moaned in pleasure. He followed them to her stomach. He then went up to her shoulder and he traced the jagged scar with his tongue.

"How did you get this one," he asked.

"Poor Sango's brother Kohaku. The poor kid's face after

Naraku made him bring that sickle down on my arm," she said.

His tongue found the marks on each of her upper arms where something had dug in.

"How about these?" he asked.

"Inuyasha he was being turned full demon by the evil sorceress

Kaguya. His claws dug into me and I kissed him to turn him back," she admitted.

"You loved him didn't you?" he asked sympathetically.

"A long time ago but yeah I did," she admitted.

He took her mouth in a hungry kiss. Their tongues caressing each other. His hands softly cupping her breasts. He softly pinched and rolled her nipples eliciting pleasured gasps from Kagome. She took off his shirt and trailed her hands down his back. She moved her hands up his muscular stomach to his chest. She gently followed his example and caressed his nipples eliciting a groan of pleasure from Jonathan. He broke the kiss out of need for air. He softly moved his mouth until it hovered over her left breast. He traced his tongue over her nipple before he began sucking on it. She loudly moaned and her hands tangled in his hair hoping to keep him like that for a while. His hand was caressing her other breast. He softly dragged his tongue along her stomach stopping to dip his tongue into her navel. He softly traced her hips. He moved down to her thighs tracing his tongue along them. He nipped gently at the upper part of her thighs eliciting a gasp from Kagome. He traced his tongue along her clit through her panties. She moaned in pleasure. He softly removed her panties allowing his fingers to caress her skin and pulling more moans from Kagome. He spread her legs and licked hungrily at her clit. Her hands tangled into his hair wanting more. Her moans echoed off the walls as he sucked on her clit.

"Jonathan," she cried as she came coating his tongue with her juices.

He lapped up all her juices and she moaned as the heat was beginning to build again. He thrust his tongue between her slick folds. He thrust in and out his eyes watching her face as it flushed and twisted in pleasure. He watched as her moans echoed continually as he thrust his tongue in and out. He felt her walls quiver and he knew she was getting close. He continued thrusting his tongue in and out. Her walls clutched his tongue and she came screaming his name. He trailed kisses up her stomach and chest before taking her mouth in another hungry kiss. Her hands undid his belt and he slid the jeans off. She moaned softly she could taste herself on his tongue but it only turned her on more. She let her hands wander down his boxers. She softly caressed her hands up and down his erection. He moaned into her mouth as her gentle hands cupped his balls and rubbed his shaft. She slid her hands out of his boxers and took them off. He softly pushed himself at her wet folds. He thrust forward gently. He gave her time to adjust to his size. Her hips lifted off the bed signaling him to move. He thrust into her and both their moans echoed in the room. She felt so good; she was so tight, wet and hot. She wrapped her legs around his waist sending him even deeper than either of them had thought possible. Their eyes remained locked on each other. They both continued thrusting. She moaned as she could feel that delicious tension building again. Her walls clenched him tight as she came screaming his name. Her orgasm set off his and he came filling her with his seed and her name echoed off the walls.

They both curled up under the covers. They began kissing each other hungrily. They began drifting off to sleep wrapped around each other.


	23. Chapter 23

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**This chapter is a lemon. Don't like don't read…. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Morning and Dangerous Liaisons**_

_**23**_

Kagome was cuddled up to Jonathan as the suns rays shown in through the curtain. Jonathan woke first and smiled warmly at his Kags. Kagome woke up to see him smiling at her and she smiled softly at him.

"Morning Lover," he said.

"Morning luv," she said with a soft smile.

He leaned in giving her a gentle kiss. She deepened it and a moan escaped them both.

**Lemon begin…**

She rolled over straddling him as their tongues tangled and caressed each other hungrily. She reached down and softly caressed his shaft and his balls and he hardened under her gentle ministrations. His hands cupped and gently began caressing her breasts and he thrust up entering her wet heat. Her head was thrown back in pleasure and a moan escaped them both. They started thrusting and he moaned feeling her walls start to quiver as her pleasure built again. Their moans mocked each other as they got closer. He could feel himself wanting to give into his orgasm but he wanted her to cum first. He reached his hand down and gently twisted her clit. She cried out his name as her orgasm hit her. Her walls clamped down on his shaft milking his orgasm from him. He came hard, her name echoing in the room as his seed emptied into her.

**Lemon end…**

They cuddled together and kissed softly, while they lay panting in the aftereffects of that orgasm. Her head rested on his chest and he kissed the top of her head tenderly.

"I should get to work in the fields," he said regretfully.

"Yeah. And I should check on the gardens," she said.

They shared one more kiss before they got up. Jonathan headed out to the fields. Kagome headed to the bathroom to shower and dress. She blushed as her thoughts turned to Jonathan, her new lover. She got dressed in the new mini-skirt Lana bought her and a white peasant style shirt and headed downstairs and ate breakfast. The phone rang and she hesitated before answering.

"Hello," she said.

"Hey Slut is Jonathan there?" Martha asked.

"He is in the fields," she sighed.

"Go get him I am sure you are great at fetching for him like a

little Bitch," she taunted.

"Look Bitch I do not want to see him hurt anymore," she bit out.

"Whatever Look Whore he will get tired of you eventually and I am sure it will not take long and I will get him back," Martha taunted.

"Look Bitch you threw him away," she growled.

"Go get me my husband," she yelled.

Kagome was about to go get him when he walked in the door. She stood up and walked out the door. She pointed to the phone with a sad sigh as her doubts began haunting her. He wandered what was wrong but he did not have to guess as he registered who was on the other end of the phone.

"I just need to talk to you," Martha began.

"About what? How good Lionel is in bed?" he snarled.

"So you believe their lies about me?" she asked.

"I suspected it already but they confirmed it for me," he

assured.

"Whatever. You are not stupid enough to throw this marriage away for that young whore. I'll see you both Thursday," she growled hanging up before he could get a word in.

He tried to get the number and it was a blocked number. He snarled having wanted to give her a piece of his mind. He slammed down the phone just as Lex walked in through the front door.

"Hey Mr. Kent. Is everything alright? He asked concerned.

"Oh just Martha. We found out she was cheating on me for

certain with Lionel at the party. She is acting like a Bitch and attacking Kagome," he sighed.

"I am sorry to hear that. Clark should be back soon. He had an errand to run then we are going to meet here," Lex said.

"That is fine. Look I'm sorry I give you such a hard time. You are alright," he said with a smile.

"Thank you very much Mr. Kent that means a lot coming from you," he said sincerely with a true smile.

Jonathan walked out to the garden to find her huddled over her flowers. He could tell by the shake of her shoulders she was crying. He softly rubbed her back and her sobs began to quiet. They walked into Clark's Fortress of Solitude and she stood with her back to him.

"So how did your talk go?" she asked.

"She yelled and hung up giving me almost no chance to get a

word in," he said.

"She is probably right though what guy wouldn't get sick of me," she said suddenly.

Jonathan saw red at Martha's insult to Kagome and walked over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her neck where the mark he had made last night still was. He sucked softly on the skin.

**Lemon begin…**

He trailed his right hand up her thigh cupping her warm mound through her panties. He pulled her flush against him. He rubbed his knuckle against her clit and she pressed against his hand and he pressed hungrily against her. His finger hooked between her panties and he groaned feeling the wetness already growing there. He thrust his finger in and out of her wet folds, she began moaning softly and he increased the pressure. Her ass was rubbing against his erection as he continued thrusting in and out. She came hard crying his name, her walls clamping down on his finger forcefully. Her juices coating his finger and he lifted his finger sucking her juices off. She groaned feeling his erection pressed against her ass. Her hand reached back and cupped his erection through the jeans he wore.

"Does it feel like I am going to get tired of you?" he asked.

"No," she moaned.

He gently pulled her into his arms and her legs wrapped around his waist. She moaned softly feeling his hard length rub against her wet core.

"We shouldn't Lex is right inside the house," she moaned.

"I know," he purred.

He moaned softly as he rubbed against her again.

"Oh well," she moaned.

Kagome reached down and unbuckled his jeans and he slid off her panties. He thrust into her and her head was thrown back in a cry of pleasure. She thrust down eliciting a moan from him. They continued thrusting and their moans increased as the tension mounted again. Kagome cried out in pleasure as her walls clamped down on his shaft. Her orgasm was enough to set off his and he cried out as she milked the creamy fluid from his balls.

**Lemon end…**

He set her on her feet and he pulled her into a hungry kiss which convinced her he would not tire of her.

They walked over to the couch and sat down. She sensed Clark and Lex were both in the house now. His hands began softly caressing her thighs.

"This is dangerous. We could get caught," she moaned.

"That is okay. I am sure we could think of something," he

purred.

He softly moved his hands to the ties to her shirt removing it and she removed his. He took off her skirt as she removed his pants and boxers and leaned over her naked form.

**Lemon start…**

He softly cupped her breasts and she moaned softly. His mouth soon followed covering her right breast and then followed the same pattern on her left breast. He softly kissed and nipped down to her navel. He softly began licking along her slick core and he softly teased her. He sucked hungrily on her clit and her hands tangled in his hair as she moaned unintelligible things. She cried out as she came filling his mouth with her sweet juices. He swallowed her with a moan. He thrust his tongue in and out of her slick core. Her moans escalated as he continued that sweet torment. He felt her walls clamp down on his tongue and he thrust again. She cried his name in pleasure as she came. He swallowed her essence and crawled up her pulling her into a hungry kiss and she caught his tongue and began sucking on it. She drew a loud moan from him. He positioned himself at her dripping core. He moaned in pleasure as he entered her wet, tight heat.

"Ah so good," he moaned.

He thrust out and in again and she wrapped her legs around him pulling him deeper.

"Mmm. Ah. Oh. Oh gods Jonathan," she moaned.

They continued thrusting as the delicious tension built and snapped. They both cried out as their orgasms hit at the same time.

**Lemon end…**

He laid his head on her chest and they both stayed like that for a few minutes panting in the aftermath of their lovemaking. She began to drift off to sleep comforted by his presence and strength. Jonathan's eyes began to close as he felt completely at ease in her arms. Their eyes snapped open in fear as the familiar creak of the barn door opening shattered the silence like a siren of approaching doom.


	24. Chapter 24

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**This chapter is a lemon. Don't like don't read…. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Close calls, Fun and Tears**_

_**24**_

__Jonathan stood up quickly followed by Kagome. The echo of two sets of footsteps had them both rushing for their clothes. Kagome was blushing in embarrassment at the prospect of getting caught.  
"Dad, Kagome. You in here?" Clark called.

"Yeah," Jonathan answered.

He pulled his pants on and Kagome had her skirt and bra in place. He threw his shirt on quick just as Lex's voice rang out.

"So are you two playing hide and seek with us?" Lex asked.

"Yes we are," Kagome teased.

She had her shirt on now and she held her hand out to Jonathan. He just whistled innocently.

"Jonathan give them here please," she asked softly.

"I don't know what you mean," he said.

"What are you thirteen? Give me my underwear," she hissed

quietly.

"Haven't seen them. I can't remember where I threw them. Ya know come to think of it the last time I saw them was down on the ground floor," he said with a wicked smirk.

"Hand them over or I promise I will cause you serious bodily injury," she growled quietly.

"You wouldn't hurt little old me. Your life would be too boring without me. I don't know if I can remember where I put your panties before they get up here," he teased with a roguish wink and a wolfish smirk adorning his handsome face.

"Look I have no intention of seeing Lex or Clark without my panties. So either miraculously produce them or I will port back into my room leaving you to explain that I could not see them right now because you had an attack of teenage boy stupidity," she growled quietly.

He blushed obviously imagining having to explain just that. He reached into his jean pocket and handed her the underwear.

"Thank you," she said.

She had just finished pulling them on as Lex and Clark reached the top step. She sat on the couch just as they appeared in front of them.

"So what brings the two of you out here? Having a secret and steamy love affair," Lex teased.

"Yeah. Damn you figured us out," she teased.

"So I guess I will have to start calling you mommy," Clark said in a childish tone.

"Yes. Do come here my son," she said.

Kagome, Jonathan, Clark and Lex all burst out laughing from the joke. However, Jonathan and Kagome inwardly hoped that they were just joking and they had not just got caught.

The laughter died down ten minutes later.

"So anyway why did you come to seek us out?" Jonathan asked.

"I came to invite you, Kagome and Clark to a party in Metropolis," Lex stated.

"So when is the party?" Jonathan asked.

"Tomorrow night. Here are the invites. I know it is kind of last minute but I hope you can all make it," he said.

He went to head out when Jonathan called out.

"Lex we will be there," he said.

"Thank you," he replied sincerely and exited the barn smiling.

"Hey dad did you have a stroke? Or maybe a fever? You just

accepted an invite from Lex Luthor," he teased.

"Very funny. I think we could all use a break," he said.

"Cool. This will be great," Clark said.

"I agree it should be fun," Kagome said.

Kagome headed down the stairs and Jonathan watched her leave with a soft smile on his lips.

"I saw that," Clark said warmly.

"Saw what? I just," he trailed off.

"Dad it is fine. I really like Kagome. I just want to see you

happy. It isn't going to upset me if anything happens between you two. So I heard mom called. How did that go?" Clark asked.

"I would like to strangle the person who invented call blocking. She made me so angry and I did not get a chance to get many words in. In summary she will be home Thursday," he sighed.

"I hope she was not too harsh on Kagome I mean mom is the one cheating on you. So why is it she insults Kagome when she is the one doing wrong?" he asked.

"She is just angry and she is pushing her guilt on others," he said sadly.

"Yeah we really could use a party. The mood is too melancholy," Clark said.

"That we could," Jonathan agreed.

Jonathan and Clark headed into the house. Kagome packed a picnic basket and they all went out. They enjoyed a peaceful lunch and began to relax at least momentarily.

Jonathan, Clark, Kagome and Lex all headed to Metropolis in Lex's limo the next night. Jonathan and Lex both kept sneaking peeks at Kagome when they thought no one was looking. Kagome wore the silver kimono with the white falcon on it that Lex had given her. It had slits on both sides showing off a generous amount of her nicely toned legs. It clung perfectly to her curves. She also wore her new favorite necklace and bracelet the ones Jonathan bought her. Kagome kept sneaking peeks at Jonathan when no one was looking her way. She wanted to kiss him he looked as damn fine as he always did. They all entered the party which was just getting started. Lex got them all drinks and they toasted friends and family and talked for a while. Kagome was sitting on a couch a while later. A drunk man came up to her.

"Hey Baby. How's about you and me get a room? I got just what you need," he slurred.

"Doubt it," she spat.

"Look Baby why are you playing hard to get? You know you want this just as much as me. If not more," he said placing his hand on her left knee.

Kagome grabbed his wrist.

"Fuck off Asshole," she growled.

He roughly grabbed her arm in a bruising grip.

"Look Bitch we can do this the easy way or the hard way," he snarled in her face.

She grimaced as she could smell the alcohol on his breath thickly and it was making her want to hurl. His arm was suddenly grabbed roughly and he looked back to find an angry man glaring at him.

"Back off," Jonathan growled.

The drunk man was startled.

"Hey sorry I am late honey. Do you want to dance?" Jonathan asked extending his hand.

Kagome took his hand.

"I'd love to," she replied.

"Hey sorry man I didn't know she was taken," he slurred.

"Get some coffee in you before you do something you regret,"

Kagome warned.

Jonathan and Kagome were dancing to a slow song.

"So where is Lex? He was protecting and keeping you company," Jonathan said.

"Yeah but a half an hour ago a hot girl in a tight red dress asked him to dance," she said with a smirk.

"I see," he said chuckling.

"So where is Clark?" Kagome asked.

"Dancing with a young blonde girl," he said.

"Well good we are all having a good time," she said with a smile.

She rested her head on his shoulder and they got lost in each others arms.

Kagome and Jonathan were jolted out of the peace they had just found by a very familiar voice.

"Hello Whore, Jonathan," Martha spat.

Lionel looked around uncomfortably as he stood with his arm wrapped around Martha's waist.

"What are you doing here?" Kagome asked.

"I guess I should have expected to see you all over Jonathan,"

she taunted.

"We are just dancing. Seriously you are a fine one to talk you

and Lionel seem very cozy," she spat.

Martha punched Kagome after she slipped out of Lionel's arms and Kagome's temper snapped. Before either Jonathan or Lionel could grab their dates they were rolling along the floor.

"Fight, fight," the gathered crowd shouted.

"Filthy road Whore," Martha spat.

Kagome saw red at the insult and she punched her in the face. Martha kicked Kagome sending her crashing into the drink table. Kagome stood up shakily and kicked her in the side. Before either could move at each other again Jonathan had grabbed Kagome and Lionel got a hold of Martha. Lex and Clark came running over.

"Dad, Martha get out," Lex ordered.

"What about her? She was involved," Lionel argued.

"Yeah but she did not start it. She was defending herself," Lex

said pointing to the door.

Lionel and Martha huffed and left arm in arm.

"Are you okay?" Lex asked Jonathan and Kagome.

"I'll be fine. How about you Jonathan?" she asked.

"I will be okay," he said.

"Don't forget to save me a dance," Lex said.

"I won't," she replied.

Near the end of the evening Lex and her shared a dance. Then she and Clark shared a dance. They all got in the limo and they were all tired. Kagome's head rested on Jonathan's shoulder, Clark's head rested against her other shoulder and Lex was resting against Clark. They all looked like a family.

A couple of weeks later Kagome sat in the bathroom. Kagome stared at the little tube in her hand. It looked harmless enough but it was deceiving. This small tube had the power to ruin lives. She looked at the box, 2 minutes, 2 minutes it was only two little words. The actual time was beginning to feel like an eternity. The timer dinged echoing in the silence of the dark room. Kagome looked down and tears ran down her cheeks unchecked and a muffled sob escaped her.

"Blue that means I am pregnant," she said softly.

Kagome looked around her at the other tests which had already told her that. She threw them in the garbage and washed her hands and face to hide the fact that she had been crying. She breathed in and out a few times to compose herself. Once she felt sufficiently composed she headed down to the kitchen. Clark bid her good bye on his way to school and Jonathan kissed her softly before heading to the fields. Kagome tried to tell him then but a lump formed in her suddenly dry throat and the words would not come out. At dinner they made small talk and laughter echoed in the kitchen. However, Kagome could still not manage to tell Jonathan. She could not bear to tell him she had ruined his life.

They all started watching a movie together and Clark headed off to bed after a while leaving the two alone. Jonathan headed up after a while and she told him she would join him soon. She finished the end of the movie and switched off the television and the light. She washed up and did her teeth and went into her room, she put on a pair of black bikini underwear. She put on her black lace tank shirt and sat on the bed.

"Come on Kagome you can do this," she said to herself.

She stood up and walked to Jonathan's room, she could see the light under the doors she knew he was still awake. She set her hand on the door knob and her heart was beating so fast she was sure it was going to jump right out of her chest.

'Please don't hate me,' she pleadingly thought.

She turned the door knob and it creaked open with an ominous sound.

'Please don't kick me out or throw me aside,' was her last thought as she entered the room.

Kagome entered the room to find Jonathan sitting up in bed. She crawled in next to him. He wrapped his arm around her and her head lay pillowed on his bare chest. He noted she seemed very tense and afraid of something and she seemed unable to look him in the eyes. He softly tilted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips and she pulled him closer, their tongues entwined. When they broke off for air she just lay contentedly in his arms. She did not want to move just yet as her mind was telling her this might be the last time she would experience the feeling of being held in his strong arms. She nuzzled her head against the crook of his neck and he tightened his hold on her a little. He hoped whatever was troubling her she would tell him soon so he could try to fix it or make it better.

"Kags what is wrong honey?" he asked softly.

"Not yet. Please just let me stay like this for a little longer," she

said pleadingly.

The pleading tone of her voice made him pull her a little tighter against him. She began softly whimpering as she rolled over onto her side. He could tell by the shake of her shoulders that she was crying he softly placed his hand on her back only for her to curl further into a ball as if she were trying to curl into herself. He could hear the sound of her sobs as they had increased in both volume and intensity.

"Kags?" he asked softly.

"I am sorry. I am so sorry," she sobbed out.

He was really getting worried. Something had happened to upset her and he could do nothing to help her until she told him what was wrong.

"Kags what has happened? I can't fix it until you tell me what is wrong," he said softly.

She was practically at the edge of the bed so he could not reach her to offer her comfort.

"You will hate me," she whimpered.

"I would never hate you so please just tell me what has

happened," he said softly

"I am pregnant Jonathan. You are going to be a father. I am sorry I never meant to do this to you. I never meant to cause you any more trouble," she whimpered.

She felt the bed shift after a minute. Her sobs increased as her fear had come true he was going to push her away. He definitely must hate her now and she did not blame him in the least as she had just screwed up his already peachy life.


	25. Chapter 25

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**This chapter is a lemon. Don't like don't read…. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Changes**_

_**25**_

__Kagome felt warmth surrounding her as Jonathan's arms surrounded her trembling and sobbing frame.

"Ssh Kags it is okay. I am not mad. This is a good thing. I am very happy," he said soothingly

She turned around in his arms, her head buried in his chest.

"You mean it?" she asked with a hiccup.

"I mean it. Look in my eyes sweetie," he said softly.

She looked up hesitantly but when she looked up into those blue eyes that she loved do much she saw the truth, happiness and love that was shining there. He kissed her gently at first. However, it quickly grew more urgent and passionate. Their tongue entwined and battled for dominance. He broke the kiss off and trailed kisses down her neck. He softly sucked on her neck and her hands explored his muscular back. His hand inched along her hip up her toned stomach and he cupped her right breast. She arched into his hand seeking more contact. He slipped her shirt off and studied her perfect body for a few minutes. He softly kissed from her neck down to the top of her chest. He nipped and sucked on her right breast and nipple. His hand caressed her left breast at the same time pulling moans of pleasure from Kagome he softly traced his right hand down along her panties and he gently took them off. His hand traced along the inside of her thigh and she arched upwards trying to get the contact she wanted. He chuckled and continued to tease her for a few more minutes. He gently slipped his finger into her wet folds and he began to thrust his finger in and out of her. He added another finger as she continued to moan in pleasure. Her walls clamped forcefully down on his fingers. Her juices coated his fingers and he sucked them off. He pulled her into another kiss and their tongues caressed each other hungrily. Her dainty hands slid beneath his boxers and covered his throbbing erection. She gently caressed his shaft from the base to the head and back again pulling several moans from Jonathan. He almost lost it when she cupped and rubbed his balls gently. She removed her hand gently ghosting a final caress against his shaft. He removed his boxers and thrust forward into her wet heat. He moaned loudly in pleasure echoing his tiny lover. He thrust in and out of her repeatedly. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist trying to pull him deeper still. They both cried out at the intense feeling of pleasure that gave them. Her walls clamped down around his shaft and his name echoed off the walls as she came hard. Her orgasm set off his and her walls milked the creamy fluid from his balls. He cried out her name and they both lay panting in each others arms at the after effect of their orgasms. She curled up against him feeling safe, loved and protected in his arms.

"I love you Kags," he said.

"I love you too Jonathan very much," she said.

Jonathan smiled and so did she. They were bathed in silence for a few minutes when Jonathan looked down to see a devious smirk light up his Love's face.

"So who gets to tell Martha?" she asked.

Their combined laughter echoed in the room.

Clark came downstairs to find Kagome at the stove making eggs and pancakes. Clark sat at the table and Kagome sat a stack of pancakes in front of him. She set a plate of bacon in the centre of the table. She set her plate down next and just as she set Jonathan's down his dad came down the stairs. He walked over and placed a soft kiss on Kagome's lips before he sat down. Kagome took her seat and Clark noted that they both seemed very happy.

"Hey son we have something to tell you," Jonathan said.

"Okay. What is it?" Clark asked.

Jonathan gently took Kagome's hands in his.

"Clark I am pregnant. It is Jonathan's baby," she said looking down.

She was not looking at Clark's face so she missed the smile that lit up his face. He walked over and enveloped her in a congratulatory hug and he patted his dad on the back watching his strength as he did so.

"Way to go dad. So when are you guys going to the doctor's for Kagome's check up?" Clark asked.

He sat back down to eat.

"This afternoon," she said.

"Cool. See you after school," he said.

He hugged them both and headed off to school with a smile on his face. Kagome and Jonathan got ready and headed to the doctors. Kagome had an ultrasound and it revealed two children. Jonathan declined on knowing the sex of the twins. Jonathan wanted to do it the old fashioned way. Kagome knew she would be finding out soon as her powers were finally reaching their full capacity once again. Once they did her powers would tell her the sex of the children. They returned home and Clark was on the couch watching television. She put her finger to her lips to silence Jonathan. He watched as she quietly snuck up behind Clark. Her movements were stealthy like a cat. She moved like an assassin he though, one who is used to sneaking silently up on their mark.

"Boo," she screamed right by Clark's right ear.

He jumped a bit and turned to face a laughing Kagome and his chuckling father.

"You startled me," he said.

"That was the plan my dear," she purred saucily.

"So what was the news?" he asked.

"Twins and they are both healthy," she said.

Both Kagome and Jonathan were smiling and a smile found its way to Clark's face.

"So boy or girl?" Clark asked.

"I don't want to know I prefer to do it the old fashioned way.

However, Kagome can tell when her powers return to full," Jonathan said with a smile.

"This is cool," he said with a smile.

They all sat on the couch and watched a couple of movies before heading to bed.

It was Thursday morning and everyone in the Kent household was on edge.

"So when is Martha going to be home?" Clark asked.

"She called this morning and it could be anytime between

dinner and 9:00 pm," Jonathan said.

"Okay well I and Pete are going to be out tonight. We are going to a game in Metropolis," Clark said.

"I have a shopping day with Chloe and her visiting cousin Lois," Kagome said.

Kagome went over to the sink and Clark headed to meet Pete. Kagome was doing the dishes and Jonathan walked up behind her slipping his arms around her waist. He placed a soft kiss on her neck trying to settle her nerves.

"I am going to get to work in the fields," he said.

"Okay I'll see you later tonight," she said.

Kagome finished the dishes and Chloe and Lois showed up. They headed off to the mall in Metropolis in Chloe's car.

"So Kags are you enjoying your stay at the Kent's?" Chloe asked.

"Very much," she replied with a smile.

They walked by a wedding shop on the way to city rags. Their shopping trip was being funded by Mia and Sesshomaru. Therefore, their spending limit was virtually limitless. Chloe and Lois looked back when they noticed they had lost Kagome. They found her staring with her face practically pressed against the glass at the most gorgeous wedding dress.

"Wow that is gorgeous," Chloe said.

"Well maybe someday," she said dreamily.

They stared for a few more minutes than they headed to city rags. Thus, their shopping spree had started. Kagome had picked up a pair of Baby Phat black pants with a gold logo, buttons and trim on the pockets. They looked really hot on her. She also got a Baby Phat fancy halter top and a blue Baby Phat tank shirt. Chloe got a pair of low-rise hip hugging Diesel jeans, a diesel top it was black and went off of one shoulder. Lois bought a pair of low-rise hip hugging jeans by Diesel and a pair by Baby Phat. Next they went to Couture Cultures. There Kagome bought a black skirt with a gold chain. She also bought a white shirt with Femme Fatales Sinner on it. It had fancy designs including two guns on the front. She also bought some low-rise hip hugging jeans 6 pairs. One was a pair of Apple Bottoms. Chloe bought 4 pairs of low-rise hip hugging jeans as well as two fancy tank shirts. Lois bought 3 pairs of low-rise hip hugging jeans and a Baby Phat tank shirt. They had to take ten trips to the car to drop bags off and that was only 3:00 pm. They stopped to have dinner. They kept shopping until the mall closed at 9:00 pm and by then they had made another 30 trips to the car to deposit bags. They drove home and Kagome, Chloe and Lois took in a few bags then went back for more.

Lex and Jonathan were smiling in amusement at the kitchen table. However, their amusement quickly died when an enraged Martha stalked into the house.

5 minutes prior….

Martha pulled Kagome into the barn.

"Slut leave my family alone," she demanded.

"Martha you threw them away. You threw away the best damn

thing you could have had. I am pregnant with Jonathan's twins. And what do you have to show for that fling of yours? Nothing but a discarded family and a bunch of lies and secrets," Kagome spat.

Martha punched Kagome in the nose and her blood spurted when it broke. That and the fact that the force of the hit had caused her head to strike the edge of Jonathan's work table and she lay in a pool of her own blood unconscious as Martha headed into the house with a smirk.

Presently….

Lois and Chloe wondered where Kagome had got to. They guessed she had gone inside. They both headed to the door only to hear shouting. They opened the door and gasped in shock as they saw something they never thought they would.

Stay tuned the end is coming in about 3 chapters. Also the truth about Martha will come out at the end.


	26. Chapter 26

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Absolute Insanity**_

_**26**_

Lex and Jonathan had been enjoying a peaceful talk and some beers when Martha slammed the door open and stomped into the house.

"I just had a very good talk with that whore Kagome and I have come to a solid and sound decision about this whole mess," she said with her back to them.

Lex, Jonathan, Chloe and Lois were frozen in shock as she flew towards Jonathan with a knife.

"Bastard I'll kill you, your whelps and that fucking whorish Bitch whose fucking belly you put them in," she screamed. (a/n this line is from Ceres the Celestial Legend I have just borrowed and revamped it for my fic)

The knife was about an inch from piercing Jonathan's heart when it suddenly was flying across the room to the surprise of everyone there. However, the more shocking thing was an enraged Kagome who stood Glaring at Martha whom was now staring at them all with wild, glazed, hollow, empty and truly insane eyes. Kagome was panting hard, her hand on her abdomen while blood ran from her badly broken nose. However, more worrisome was her blood matted hair and the back of her shirt.

"Martha this has gone far enough. You do not want to do this. Trust me you do not really want to become what you are about to," Kagome said softly.

"Home wrecking whore this is your entire fault to begin with. Just because I have a thing going with Lionel you think that makes it okay to steal my family. I thought I just left you for dead back there but I guess that was not good enough. Guess I'll have to try harder now," she yelled.

Gasps escaped everyone in the room. From Lex, Chloe and Lois their gasps were of both confusion and horror. Jonathan's was just a horror-laced one knowing she had just tried to kill the woman who had come to mean the world to him. Martha flew at Kagome landing four solid punches to her left side until Lois managed to get a hold of the wildly flailing Martha. She pushed her out the door and locked it just as Kagome's agonized scream rang out. Kagome now lay unconscious on the floor. They all knelt beside their fallen friend hoping she was alright. Jonathan felt for a pulse relieved to find a strong one. They all turned to Jonathan with confused and questioning gazes now that they knew Kagome was going to be fine.

"What is going on? Why did Martha lose it on you and then Kagome like that?" Chloe asked.

"Okay I will explain just let me put Kagome somewhere more comfortable," Jonathan said.

He carried Kagome upstairs and stopped in the bathroom walking over to the bath tub. He stripped off her clothes and started the water. He set her in the tub and washed her bloody hair and gently washed the rest of her not surprised to see any wounds she had received were completely healed. He took off his own bloody clothes and carried her to his room. He set her on the bed and put on her panties and one of his shirts. He set her under the covers and kissed her forehead gently. He watched as her body instinctively curled up near his side of the bed. He threw on some clothes and headed downstairs to explain what he could of the situation. He entered the kitchen to find them all sitting at the kitchen table.

"So what is going on here?" Lois asked.

"Well the night of Kagome's welcome party it was confirmed

that Martha had been cheating on me with Lionel. Martha suddenly started to dislike Kagome and has for a while now. Kagome is pregnant with twins they are mine and I love her more than anything," Jonathan explained softly.

"Well I guess that could explain Psycho Martha. By the way congratulations man," Lex said slapping him gently on the back.

"Yeah congratulations," Chloe and Lois echoed.

"So how about Kagome is she alright?" Lex asked.

"She will be just fine she heals quickly in fact her wounds were already healed as far as I could tell," he replied.

Upstairs….

Martha broke the window and headed into the dark room. She knocked something off the end table and it made a loud crash. She found the whore in bed and straddled the unconscious Kagome; her hands wrapping around Kagome's slim and smooth throat.

Downstairs…

The sound of a loud crash followed by yet another drew the conversation to a halt. All their eyes looked up the stairs worriedly.

"Kagome," they all screamed in worry.

They ran upstairs afraid of what they might see. Jonathan wrenched open the door and they stared frozen in shock.

Jonathan, Lex, Chloe and Lois stared in fear as Martha tried to strangle their Kagome. However, their fear turned to shock as Kagome's eyes shot open only they were silver with violet and ice blue specks. She had three horizontal spiral marks on each cheek and they were silver outlined with ice blue. She had silver and ice blue eye shadow and black eyeliner. Her lips were crimson red. Atop her forehead was a silver bow with a violet arrow and in the background was a crimson moon. On her arms were silver characters and spiral insignia's On her right thigh a white rose with a thorny black stem. Her usually raven hair had grown even longer piling on the bed. It had turned silver and there were ice blue chunks in the bangs. The bottom of her flowing hair changed to ice blue on top of her head in place of her once human ears were silver fox ears with an ice blue tip on each. Her nails were now dainty but deadly claws which were ice blue with a crimson moon on each. Kagome's hands gripped Martha's with such strength that the sound of her wrists breaking echoed in the silence of the room. Martha screamed in pain and backed up.

Kagome stood up slowly and stretched in an exaggeratingly sexual way that had all eyes focused on her. They all noted her fluffy silvery fox tails, four of them with ice blue lightning bolts down the middle of them.

"You are a freak as well as a whore," Martha growled.

Kagome's eyes narrowed and her tails swished in anger.

"I am really getting tired of this fucking shit. Let's go," she yelled. (a/n. this line is borrowed from devil hunter yohko)

"I'll kill you, you freakish slut," she yelled.

Kagome ran her hand through her long, silky hair and she clenched her hand into a fist.

"You couldn't touch me even on your best day," she purred.

Martha rushed at her with a conceited smirk only for her confident mask to scatter to the wind as she felt herself flying back before she even reached her. To everyone's surprise Martha was bound against the wall nearest them by a black vine with a fresh white rose at the top of it.

"Bitch you are a manipulative, cheating whore who knows nothing of mercy. You just take what…" Martha growled before she was cut off by the white flower covering her mouth.

"Now you are going to listen. I am very merciful I mean you are still alive are you not? The things you have done could be punishable by death. Yet I am allowing you to live. Do not make me regret it again," she purred silkily.

She then removed the flower so Martha could talk again.

"I will make you regret this. You will pay for what you have done to me. You call this merciful?" Martha spat.

"Yes because I have not used a rose with thorns," she purred.

"I think you think you are charming, you whore. However, you will never be able to charm me. I will not be sucked in by your games like my husband, Clark and them," she hissed.

"I have not used any tricks on them at all. I would not do that to them," Kagome growled.

"RRight," she spat sarcastically.

"And in reference to your earlier mock If I were not so turned off by your apparent insanity I would show you just how wrong you are. I could charm you right into my bed in this form," she purred.

Lex grabbed Martha off the wall and promised to take her to the police station. Kagome gave him a thank you hug which he returned with a truly happy smile. Kagome went back and sat on the edge of the bed, her head bowed and her fox ears slanted in their direction awaiting the disapproving shouts and disgust she was sure would be coming.


	27. Chapter 27

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Peace **_

_**27**_

9 months later…

Big changes had happened for the Kent family and friends. Kagome, Jonathan, Clark, Chloe, Lois and Lex had become even closer to Kagome's surprise her true powers and inhuman traits only endeared her to them more. Jonathan and Kagome had been married; a beautiful little ceremony with all their friends and family. The wedding dress had been a present from Mia, Lois and Chloe. They had paid for the dress together as they wanted their friend's day to be as special as could be and they knew she had loved the dress on first sighting at the mall. Martha was in jail and was sour over her divorce from Jonathan. Jonathan and Kagome's twins were born, little Aya and Luke Kent. Jonathan and Kagome were still happy and in love. Clark and Kagome were best friends and more like brother and sister than mother and son one thing they loved was pulling pranks on each other. Kagome was making dinner for her family an unmovable smile was on her face. A knock sounded at the door and Kagome answered it. Jonathan and Clark appeared behind her. They all stared at Kouga who was knelt in front of Kagome one hand behind his back.

"Lady Kagome I have brought you the other half of your wedding present," he said.

"Oi Kouga. I helped to Sis," Ginta said appearing beside him.

"Hey me to Sis," Hakaku said appearing on the other side of Kouga.

"This is a sign of the coming of more peaceful times for you Sis," Ginta said with a smile.

Kouga brought his left hand forward and produced two very recognizable items. One of which was Kikyo's mirror which enabled her to see everything she wanted and the second was her favorite necklace with the diamond fox pendant. It had been a gift from Sai one of her trainers and best friends that she had met when she was training with Midoriko. The necklace had been stolen by Sen. Neither of these items they would have parted with willingly.

"Where are they?" she asked in awe.

"The three are in my den awaiting your judgment

My Lady," he said rising.

Kouga handed her the items and the first thing she did was put the necklace on. The next thing she did was hold up the mirror.

"Show me those three traitors," Kagome demanded.

To the surprise of Jonathan and Clark an image slowly appeared in the mirror and it was of Kikyo, Sen, and Inuyasha. They were chained to the ground and hissing and spitting angrily.

"Take me to them please," she said softly.

"Of course," Kouga said.

Ginta lifted her onto his back.

"I will be back soon," she called as they took off into the distance.

Clark and Jonathan had dinner with Aya and Luke. Clark and the kids headed up to bed and Jonathan went up to his room to await Kagome's return.

Kouga's Den….

Ginta softly set her on her feet and Kagome entered with her three faithful friends behind her. Her eyes hardened as they landed on the three traitors.

"Bitch you will not get away with this," Kikyo snarled.

"Wrong it is you who will pay for all you have done to me,"

Kagome stated her cold voice cutting threw everyone.

Kagome lifted her arm and summoned a silver and crimson bow it had three arrows loaded. She fired one and it slammed threw Kikyo's chest and the souls flew out of the clay shell. One flew into Kagome and she breathed a sigh of relief finally feeling whole. Kikyo's body dissolved into ashes and scattered to the wind.

"Mother, My Love, Bitch I will kill you," Sen and Inuyasha growled simultaneously.

Both of their eyes bled red but Kagome merely regarded them with a blank icy expression. They broke the chains and charged at her. She lifted the bow and fired the last two violet arrows. The arrows hit their chests and they disappeared in a pile of ash which blew past her in the wind. A smile lit up her face and cheers wrung out in the wolf den. Peace would come their way at last was their collective thought. If only they knew.


	28. Chapter 28

Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls

_**Title: Healing Damaged Hearts and Souls**_

_**Pairings: Jonathan Kent/Kagome Higurashi and implied Lionel Luthor/Martha Kent**_

_**Crossover: Inuyasha and Smallville. Smallville is outside of the original timeline. Inuyasha is also outside of the original timeline. Slight mention of yu yu hakusho i.e. Koenma, toddler, worlds and king yama, drunken fighting.**_

_**Author: darkmagewench**_

_**Rating: High M**_

_**Warnings: Explicit Sex, Language,Violence.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Smallville. I do however, own Sen, Mia and any other original character.**_

_**Epilogue**_

Kagome entered the house silently not wanting to wake anyone if they should be asleep. She headed upstairs and took a shower. She grabbed a black tank shirt and black underwear and climbed into bed. She nuzzled up to Jonathan and he woke up feeling her familiar warmth.

"Hey how did everything go?" he asked wrapping his arms around her.

"Good their threat has been eliminated," she replied relieved.

"That is good news," he replied.

"So where are little Aya and Luke?" she asked.

"Need you ask?" he teased.

"Ah with Clark than," she said softly with a smile.

"Hey Kags can I see your other form from that night of Martha's attack?" he asked.

"That is not a really good idea in a cozy setting such as this," she said.

"Why not? I want to show you that I love all aspects of you," he said.

"It is just that certain instincts come with that form and I do not think I would be able to control the most important one," she said.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"You are my side's husband but my demon side would want you marked as its mate. The problem is that would have consequences," she said.

"I want to be everything to you. So what are these consequences?" he asked softly.

"You will not age just like me. You will live for eternity. You will have to watch all those you love age and die while you remain unchanged. Well except Clark, Aya and Luke the eternity strand is already entwined in all of them. Plus if you mate with a demon the child will be half-demon. If you really think you can live with that then okay," she said.

"I can as long as you are right there with me," he said.

Lemon begins….

Kagome shifted to her demon form and Jonathan took her in a smoldering kiss his hands roaming her body. He began kissing along her throat and down her chest sucking on her breasts and nipping her nipples. Her hands tangled into his hair and moans escaped her. He followed the path of her markings and traced his tong along her inner thighs. He thrust his tongue into her wet heat and she arched into him wanting more. Her walls clamped down on his tongue and she came filling his mouth with her sweet juices. He swallowed all of her and pulled her into another hungry kiss. Kagome returned it with equal passion and flipped their position so he lay beneath her. She sat straddling his hips and thrust down sheathing him in her wetness. They both kept thrusting as the tension built and they both came hard. Kagome thrust down on him again as the pleasure of their first orgasm was just receding. They both continued thrusting as the tension built again. Her walls tightened around his shaft as she came coating him with her essence. Her orgasm set of his and he came filling her with his seed. Her fangs bit into the juncture of his shoulder and neck. She licked the blood and the wound to ease the sting rocking her hips against him as she did. He grinded his hips against her and she scratched her neck and told him to suck and lick it. He began to lick the blood as they thrust against each other. Her walls convulsed around his shaft as she came hard. His name echoed in the room as she coated him with her juices. Her orgasm and the taste of her powerful blood set off his orgasm and he came hard. Her name echoed in the room as he filled her with his seed.

Lemon end….

They lay contentedly in each others arms spent. As they drifted off to sleep Kagome took one last look at her mate's neck where her nark appeared and by morning her symbol a silver fox with a red arrow would appear. She smiled as she drifted off to sleep with the promise of an eternity of love and happiness shining before her.

Elsewhere….

In a dark forest full of black trees which cast eerie shadows. The trees looked like ghouls. A man stood shadowed by the darkness. He held a black mirror with green ghouls on it. It was showing the inside of Martha's cell which was now empty as a dark shadow crawled along the ground and flew into a crimson sword at his hip.

"You Bastard what do you mean by doing these horrible things," a woman shrieked.

The man turned to the far tree and bound there was Martha. Tears ran from her emerald eyes.

"I take it you have not enjoyed the show that my shadow version of you has acted out. Cheer up none of this was about ruining your life that was but a means to an end. My real goal is shattering Kagome. Now that she has foolishly let her guard down I will see her ruined. You will be free soon as you are of no consequence to me, none of them are. All of you foolish beings are but pawns to agonize Kagome. And to think that Bitch thought she had destroyed me well soon she and this world will know of me and all will fall down," he said.

The man threw his head back and laughed maliciously. It was an icy laugh which chilled the air and caused icicles to form on the trees. Martha shivered in fear and worry over Kagome, her family and this world. Her sobs were the only sounds that could be heard as his laughter died and a cold smirk planted itself on his face.

That is all my readers. Stay tuned for the sequel titled: Hell and Redemption.

The sequel will be coming soon which will reveal who the mysterious man is and what is to become of Martha, Kagome, Jonathan, Clark, Aya, Luke and this world.


End file.
